Sanctuary
by A.E. Blood
Summary: Angels and Vampires,What happens when family mixes with the other kind. When war breaks out, which side would you choose? The vampire side which defines its own perfection or where perfection began? Battle through the Love, War , an
1. Prelude of Light: Part I II III

_**Sanctuary**_

___**Prelude of Light: Part I**_

**Everyone has a part in the world. Some play a part in the world that even they do not understand. Some are there to rule, to love or even hate. Some are there to just be in existence, to just live. But some are here to be something greater than even they know. That is our world's tragedy. The ability to be part of bliss. If you look outside a window and just watch people...You see that they walk along the concrete with little knowledge of life. They do not see what is around them. That there is more to their life. They do not see us.**

**It is too often that you find yourself losing your soul on the road of darkness...**

_**Prelude of Light: Part II**_

**The day had finally come as the sun started to rise over the clouds. It wasn't long before the shadows started to disappear that two figures came forth from them. The two females were coming through the courtyard as they headed onto their mission. One of the angels held herself high, long blonde curly hair and the other seemed to be the opposite. She had the darkest hair one could have, the dark ash kind. She was lying in the grass as she enjoyed the breeze, just sliding into the wonders of sleep. Just at the moment when a dream becomes your reality and your body goes into its cycle. The blonde haired woman stopped beside the woman lying in the grass, pulling something from her side. She held a silver dagger that had gold spiral wiring. The blade was almost a silvery white, catching the rays from the sun.**

**She stared down at the sleeping woman before she knelled beside her, hovering the point above her chest. Just above her heart, that would do just fine. The world was about to end for one human. It was sad that one had to be sacrificed, but for the world to heal...It would have to be done. The world was full of evil, but with the darkness there was light. This was true of all things. She would have compassion in her death. She was asleep and would hardly feel the pain. It would all be a short nightmare. Just another dream.**

"**Forgive me. For you do you deserve this, but…It must be done."**

**She gave the woman her last smile before she plunged the knife into her heart. You could hear the puncturing sound that was followed by a sleepless gasp. The blonde haired woman stayed there, watching the woman until she could no longer breathe. The breath and her heart had gone but her soul would never leave. She pulled her knife from the body as she moved to her feet. She had hardly noticed the blood that had found its way to her dress. She looked down at it for a moment before moving to smooth it out. It was just blood. It would wash out as would all sins. She tucked her knife away before making her way back into the castle. It would not be a very good day today. It had only begun.**

_**Prelude of Light: Part II  
**_

**The blonde haired woman knew she must return to the scene where she last left the other woman. She had wanted to leave her there for someone to find her. Not just anyone, but someone. She wanted him to see her so he would know that there was nothing left in his world. So that in time he would realize what he had to do. He would come to see that what she did was necessary. He would soon see. It was his Destiny. She moved to tuck some of her hair behind her ear as she stepped into the sunlight. She turned her head towards the body in the courtyard, seeing that he had arrived. He was dressed much like his normal self. Normal. When would he realize that he was far from it? She would help him. After all it was her duty as his sister.**

**The man turned around as he held the dead woman in his hand, blood stained everywhere.**

"**ANGIE! How could you that?" He asked her as it was a mixture of sobbing and anger. "She's my wife..." He could barely make the words come out as the realization that she was dead came to him. His head tucked against her as it stayed for a few moments. "You're my SISTER?" He lifted his head towards her direction; his eyes were on fire with anger. She could tell he was getting far worse than before. So much anger. It wouldn't be long.**

**Angie stared at him, small little creases in her face from seeing him. She could tell he was in pain, so much pain. She could feel her armor crumbling inside her. She did not want it to come to this. She realized what he felt and she had shared his pain one before. It was unbearable. He had lost the very thing that he valued most. And for that she had to do it. She wasn't the human for him. She was what very thing that held him back. She was holding him back from becoming who he was destined to be. Holding up progress.**

"**Sometimes Joshua..." She stared at him with a sad face, one with compassion." We must lose the things we value most to realize who we really are. Pain is a horrible thing to endure, but in that time. We realize who we really are. We decide how much we can handle before we break. You will see the error of your ways. Soon, You will see." She told him as she had such comfort in her voice. She stood in her place before moving to stand next to him. She put a hand against his shoulder before speaking." You don't need to worry. It won't be long." She rubbed his shoulder a little as she let him wallow.**

**What she would have to do next, well it was not something she wished to ever do. Ever do again. She pulled his shoulder back from her as she dug the knife into his chest. She had punctured part of his heart. She knelt beside him as she turned his face towards her. " I am sorry." She stared at him as he clinched his jaw. The pain was radiating up his shoulder. He was looking at her with a mix of emotions. Confusion, betrayal, misunderstand. He would never have trust in her again. He could not understand why she was doing this. Why? She pulled the knife out of his chest, hearing a small grunt come from him when she did. His body started to become weak, falling towards the ground.**

**She moved over him, stroking his cheek when she moved over him." I've finally found a way to free you. All this pain that we feel. Humans, Angels, all creatures of life. You can heal them. You just have to remember..." She looked at him as she gave him a small smile of comfort. She started whispering to him," You will heal this world and make it whole again. Then maybe you will forgive me for what I've done. You will know that I had to do what must be done. " She paused for a moment as he started gasping from the pain, blood coming from the corners of his mouth. "Please forgive me." She asked him with remorse and urgency. She tried her best to hold her tears, but she couldn't when she saw him helpless. He was dying. No. It wouldn't be long. "Please forgive me." she moved to stroke his hair as she continued, staring down at him." You could not see what was right in front of you. So now I must do it for you." She could feel his face starting to lose it's life. His color was leaving and so was his warmth. She leaned up to kiss his head as she spoke." We will see each other again."**

**For in this world all would be subject to death and be born again. This was the way of Fate.**


	2. Chapter I Meeting of Destiny

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Meeting of Destiny**_

**The skies were dark as the time for midnight was coming closer and closer. You could see shadows coming quickly from the alley way. Two angels had landed in the alley way, arriving without a sound. They had not wanted to alarm anything in the city. Their feet hovered just above the ground, landing gracefully on the concrete bellow. They folded their wings as they started to slowly faded away. The small light that glowed from the wings faded with them. They both now stood in the dark alley as one of them held something in her arms. The taller angel peered out of the alley, scanning the street. It seemed still as a small gust of wind blew by. It was quiet. Just what they needed. "Come quick." The angel whispered as she started down the street.**

**They walked along the road as the angel lead the way, looking at all the houses." This one here." She told the other angel, walking up the drive way. It seemed like the less fortunate house compared to the others. It was the smallest one on the block. "Why this one Angie? You cannot leave him here. He is a royal." The angel protested as she held the baby in her arms. Angie turned around to look at the angel as she spoke." He needs a place to stay. He cannot stay with us. You know that as well as I. They may not have much, but money is a trap of humans. They do not understand the value of life. They forget the importance. The others have money. They will not love him. They have forgotten what life is for. It is not to be slaved over to obtain worldly goods, but love, friendship, companions. That is the true essence of life. He must live with a family that can still remember what life is. " She turned back to the house as she walked towards the door. You could now see part of her face, the other hidden by shadows." He needs love. Or he will be lost. He will become like his brother." She turned to look over her shoulder at the other angel." We cannot risk it. " **

**She returned her gaze to the house as she spoke." We cannot risk another to their kind. "Her words were filled with fear and anger. She would not have him become one of them. She would have him be better. "He will have enough." She moved up the stairs as she put her hand against the door. "This realm is full of love. This family...It is what they seek. They will give it to him." She turned to the other angel. "Besides. He will find at least one love in this world. It is for told. He only needs one." she turned around at the door, moving aside for the angel. **

**She laid the child on the welcome mat as she moved back from it. "I do not approve of this. It is very dangerous. I am not sure this is as wise as you think." The blonde haired angel spoke as she looked at her leader. Angie looked at her for a moment as she nodded." I've taken that into consideration. Go. I will take care of the rest." She told the angel as she nodded. She turned around as she took little effort to jump. As she did her wings appeared behind her, with a short gust of wind she shot off into the sky. The small gust of wind had caused Angie's dress to waver in the opposite direction, making noises of fabric rubbing against each other. **

**The baby was chewing on its thumb as it looked up at the angel standing above him. He made a small noise as he raised his hands in the air for her. He wanted to be held. She gave him a small smile, causing him to grin back at her. "I am sorry Joshua. You will be loved." She told him as she leaned down and kissed his head. "We will meet again soon enough." She promised him as she gave him another smile. He made little squeals as he was talking back to her. She smiled at him, giggling just a little. She nodded at him as she moved onto the grass. As she walked across the yard she left a trail of where she had been. When her heel raised from the grass, a flower would rise from the ground. A single white rose. Each would grow a rose from where her heel had once been. She stopped on the walkway where the grass had met the end of its domain. She turned to look at the baby, still talking about something. **

**She gave him a last smile as her wings folded from behind her, extending out to its full. They were much larger than any bird's wing known to mankind. They were a race all in their own. She would wait till someone found him. She stood next to a street lamp as she was under the light. She stood there for hours before someone came to the door. The mother had heard the crying from her bedroom. The mothers of the world always had the third sense for something helpless. She came to her front door, opening it with surprise. She immediately picked up the child, comforting him as she shushed him. She looked around as she rocked him in her arms. She scanned the streets as she had spotted the angel under the light. She stared at the woman with the wings. She blinked as she looked at the lamp light again. The angel wasn't there. It had gone. She blinked a few more times thinking she must of seen it in mistake. She was going crazy, delusion from the late hour. She scanned the area again as she returned to her house. She closed the door behind her as Angie leaned over the edge of the house. She peered at the porch, listing to the woman in the house from the roof. Angie smiled to herself as she could hear her comforting him now. **

"**She will love you Joshua. I envy you." She told him, even if he could not hear her. She moved to her feet as she straightened out her white dress. "You will have a mother that loved you. You will have love. It will make you special. " She whispered as she smiled to herself as her wings stretched out again, jumping like the other angel. The house barely felt any impact from the jump as it was followed by another short gust of wind. Then they were gone. There wasn't a trace of anything. Nothing but another night. **

_**21 Years Later**_

"_**I told you grandfather, Awhile back if I remember correctly. I don't want to get into any type of government. I told you that when I was in College. Even in high school when you started asking about what It was I wanted to do." The man sighed as he sat in the wooden chair beside a endless book shelf that was filled with all sorts of different books. He was wearing a dark teal button up shirt with a black vest that was buttoned. He was wearing black dress pants with matching dress shoes. He sighed again as his sky blue eyes looked at his grandfather. His grandfather was looking through a book shelf across the room. It was his library. **_

"_**Knowledge my son..It is something someone your age should be eager to obtain." He told his grandson as he looked for a certain book. The old man let out a small cough as the dust had traveled into his lungs. " I must have the maid clean in here. Joshua my boy.." he looked over at him for a moment." Remind her of that." He turned back to the bookshelf knowing he would not remember.**_

"_**Yes Grandfather, but I am not interested in Law." He told him again as he wondered if old age was making his memory worse. It probably was. He moved from his chair as he came over to him. "What is it that you're looking for?" Maybe he could help. "My boy... These books are my knowledge. These books..." he ran his wrinkly, crooked fingers over them with compassion, like they were old friends meeting again. " They are like the history that are to be passed down through each generation. They are not just books. They are history!" The old man almost lost his balance as his grandson put his hand against his back to help him keep balance." I know Grandfather. You've told me." He looked at the books around the room. The room was a study originally, but it was now a library of his collection. "I'm not interested." He told his grandfather again." Here. Take this one." The old man pulled out a book as he dusted it off." Take this and read it." He could see his grandson about to protest, shaking his head a little. Before he could say anything the old man started," Just! Read it my son. You will realize that you do enjoy it. I've seen you read books before. You will love this one. If it doesn't make you feel the same way as I do. Then I'll leave it be. " **_

_**The grandson looked at his grandfather, studying him about how serious he was about it. " Okay. If this will settle you on the matter than I'll read it. I won't fall in love with it as you will grandfather. I won't be infatuated by her seduction." His grandfather always referred to the law as a she. He was not sure why but he did. "I don't want a career in Law." He told his grandfather as he took the book, walking to the door. "Then why is it that you took the job at the firm?" Joshua smiled at his grandfather. He was always so relentless. "It's a job. I can manage well Grandfather. I'll see you later. And be careful on that latter. You know how we all feel about you being on it. You'll give Grams a heart attack if you ever fall." He gave his grandfather a smile as he started grumbling at how he wasn't an old fogie that couldn't care for himself. He closed the door behind him with a smile still on his face, heading towards the front of the house. He exited through the front door as he headed to his car, leaving for the office. **_

_**Joshua had arrived at his office as a brunette haired woman came to him. "Excuse me Mr. Moonson?" She spoke to him as she stood there in her black and pink pin stripped suit. He turned to her, looking at her as he sat down. "Yes?" He pulled his jacket loose from the chair as he buttoned part of it. The woman looked at him for a moment, he was something to stare at. "Miss Artois is here for her Interview. I can bring her in if you like." He nodded at her as he spoke." Yes please. And a cup of coffee. " He asked as he rolled his chair to his desk. "Yes Sir." she spoke as she was about to leave, moving to stop in her tracks. She came into his office as she put a portfolio on his desk. She looked at him as she leaned a little lower than was necessary, her cheeks getting flushed. She moved back out into the waiting room, letting the woman know it was okay to go into the office. **_

_**Josh was looking through the papers as he heard someone come in. "Please take a seat. " He asked as he scanned a few more pages. He could hear her sitting in the seat as he finished up. "It's very impress-" He spoke as he looked up to see the woman. He had never seen a woman as beautiful as she was. She was sitting in her seat straight, with confidence in herself. She held herself well. She was...something else. Her hair was a dark brown shade, all twirled up in a bun. It gave him a moments to stare at her neck and then at the rest of her. Her eyes were a bright green, a shade he hadn't seen from any other genes. Her lips...they were something to be desired for sure. He was not normally one to stare, but it was impossible not to. "Sorry. " He finally spoke as he looked down at the papers." Excuse me." He apologized in a way, still thinking about her lips. **_

_**He cleared his throat as he looked up at her. "Your name here...is Carolina Artois? Is that correct?" He asked as he looked at her. It was an odd combination. If you asked him. It seemed to fit her in many ways. "Yes it is." She told him promptly as if she had another name then her own. It was quite clear. "Impressive. " he told her as he spoke." Very Impressive Lina. " She didn't budge from her seat as she spoke," I prefer Miss Artois." she was speaking to him in a stern voice as she hadn't budged still. He wasn't use to getting his way so easily. **_

" _**Yes. So Lina..." He really couldn't help it. She was so up tight. So tightly wound. She would fit perfectly here. He had no doubt in it. She was qualified and really she had the needed skills. She would get the job. He might as well have some fun with it while she was here. She could use some loosing up. Especially if she was going to work with him. "Do you like movies?" He asked as he leaned against his arms. All of a sudden she started a twitch. A twitch?" Excuse me Sir, but what does movies exactly have to do with this?" At the way her eyes were darker green then before, with the twitching and the fact he had expected a vein to pop sometime soon. Well he thought it was best to lay it at rest. "I was just curious. Miss Artois." He leaned back in his chair as he closed the folder that her work history in it.**_

_**He left her folder in front of him as he looked around in his small piles on his desk. It was taking him some time as he had several stacks of paper on his desk. Lina sat in her chair, not wavering in her posture as she watched him. She wasn't sure what it was that he was looking for, but this was the oddest interview she had been on. He lifted a few piles on his desk to find the paper he was looking for. He put it on top of her leather folder as he gave it back to her. "Here. Take this and fill it out. When your done you can give it to my secretary. She'll show you around." He told her as he then went back to his desk. He had way to many papers everywhere. He couldn't find anything. He sighed in his chair as this was work he didn't want to give. **_

_**Lina looked at him for a moment, taking her portfolio from him. She looked at the paper as it was employment paper work. She looked at him as she was slightly confused at how it was that that was all that was required to get a job. It was odd. She grabbed her things that were leaning against the chair, heading towards the door. "Thank you Sir." She said as he looked up, giving her a smile. She turned towards the door as she headed through the door way. Just before she passed she turned around to glace behind her shoulder, the man still rustling through his papers. He seemed flustered. She smiled a little at it, moving through the door now. She made her way to the secretary, leaving after she was finished.**_

_**Joshua had finished settling his papers in order, taking a stack to his secretary. He came in time to watch Miss Atoris leave, watching her go. She was something...more stubborn than he was. He hadn't realized that the secretary was speaking to him. He tore his attention from the goddess and to the words that came in his direction. "Sorry. Yes please send these to Richard. He'll know what to do with them." He check the watched as he added," Go home Rose. They can wait till tomorrow. I'll be leaving soon myself. Enjoy your evening." He told her, smiling as he went back into his office, shutting the door behind him. He sat in his seat as he looked over his papers. He caught himself drifting in thought to the woman he had just met, her lips was what he remembered the most. He grinned a little as started focusing on his paper work. He had some papers to go through before he could leave.**_


	3. Chapter II History is just another lesso

_**Chapter 2**_

_**History is just another Lesson**_

**Destiny. It was what brought two people together, life after life. It was the same for Lina Atrois and Joshua Moonson. They would die together and be born again. Life after Life. They would live their life as it was, not knowing that it was something they had done before. They remembered nothing from their former lives. Just born again, only to find each other again. No one knew why or how it worked, just that it was. When they both died, their lives would begin again.**

**Through many many lives they lived, they always had it together. Sometimes with children and sometimes with it was just each other. It was like an equation, ever changing variables but the equation always the same. Their past lives did not follow them into the present, but sometimes...A little bit of their past would find their way in. The rose of death was their hidden treasure. Not known to him, not know to her that it was something from their past. It was a memory they both had, even if it was not an actual event in their life. It would be their joke for centuries. **

**In their lifetime, a very long time ago their was a girl who lived next door. It was a typical beginning to a story he knew, but he couldn't help it. Lina was the girl next door and as hard as he tired, he couldn't stop thinking of her. He would hide out on his balcony until she came to read on hers. He would pretend to be reading so he could watch her. He smiled at her as she caught him looking at her. He looked down at his book for a few seconds, slowing raising his eyes to her again. She was looking down at her book, smiling as she looked up at him. Neither one of them knew what it was, but it was there. The feeling that was drawing them to each other. It was love in their minds and it was. It was Love. But it was fate.**

**One day he had the courage to climb over to her balcony, almost breaking something in the process. He gave her a black rose. It was for his French girl. The one that read every night. He thought she would like the color of it, so she wouldn't think it cliché if he brought her a red rose. It was then that he was told that it was a rose meaning death. He quickly back tracked his words, explaining that it wasn't at all what he was offering. He was offering her death, but that he loved her. Ever since that moment, the black rose lost its meaning of death. It turned into a rose of love. It meant their love. **

**In many of his life times he had be born again as an angel, hardly ever being able to be born as a human. In his last life he could not bare to be an angel again. He could not live in the stone castle, one that reminded him of one from a book. One that was a mirror. On the outside it was fully of hope, shinning with beauty. On the inside it was a haunted mansion that kept him in a cage. He could no longer live in a life in that way. He wanted to be free. He could no longer appreciate the angelic way of life. He disowned his inheritance and became human. He would never be able to be an angel again, not one that was allowed in the castle with ease. They would know who he was and what he had done. He had forsaken them in their eyes, betrayed them for a simple life. **

**A life that would soon lead him to his future wife. Miss Artois. She was an artist. A student who was going for an art major. The cycle had started again. They were together for a year when they had a child. The child was a girl. Charlotte. He cared for her and loved her. She was his angel. Joshua was sure that in their trouble, the child would be an answer to keep them together. In all their differences finally tore them apart. Their love was undeniable, but it was not enough. When they both woke up one morning, she was gone. Joshua could not morn her loss, but comforted Charlotte. He had to assure her that it was not her. It was Him. He could not have his little angel burden down by these worries. He would take care of them both. He would be her guardian angel. **


	4. Chapter III It Begins with Humans

_**Chapter 3**_

_**It Begins with Humans**_

**Charlotte's long curly brown hair was put in a loose pony tail as she bent closer to the ducks. She stared at them behind her green eyes as she waddles closer, inch by inch. "Stay away from the water." Josh warned her as she protested." But I have to feed the ducks. They won't come any closer." She complained as she moved just a little closer, holding out the bread for them. "Why won't they come?" She asked her father as he sat reading on a bench nearby. He closed his book as he came to sit next to her. She was always trying to get them close enough to pet. "Because, they think you're going to hurt them. Even if I know you won't." She moved to sit on her butt as she pouted." But I won't." She turned to look at him as she looked sad. **

**Joshua smiled as he kissed her daughter's head." I know." He smiled at her when he rose to his feet." Come on Charlotte. We can try tomorrow. Let's go home." She was holding the bread in her fingers as she shook her head." But I don't want too. I want to stay with the ducks." She started tearing the bread into small pieces for them. She was determined to pet one of them before she had to leave. She would do it. She had to do it. They had to know she was good. She wouldn't hurt them. She was a little afraid of them. They could be mean. But she still wanted to pet them. Their feathers seemed so soft and shiny. **

**Joshua looked down at his little girl, so stubborn. Like both her parents. He watched for a few seconds, forgetting about anything else. Charlotte was special, even more so at how her eyes were. They sometimes haunted him. They were so much like her mothers. He looked away for a moment, his guilt taking over. He took a deep breath as he looked at her, still wanting to feed the ducks. He smiled with a small chuckled as he spoke." You know.." He moved to lean against his knees as he spoke. "Maybe we should leave the ducks for today." He moved from his knees as he started walking down the pathway. His daughter was very stubborn and wanted to stay with the ducks. He turned around from the pathway as he spoke. "If you feed them too much they will start to puff out like a balloon. Then they will EXPLODE!" He moved his hands from a small circle to a large explosion, adding his own sound effects. **

**Charlotte stared at her father wide eyed as she turned to the ducks. One was about to eat from her hand as she pulled it back. The baby ducks were following their mother as she was heading towards the little bread crumbs that she had laid out for them. "Shoof shoof." She told them as she bent over, picking up the break crumbs. She didn't want them to explode. "Wait daddy!" She called after him as she ran towards him, dropping a few crumbs. She stopped in her tracks, running back to pick the pieces up as she stuffed them into her pockets. She ran to his side as she grabbed his hand, holding his in hers. She hadn't wanted the duckies to explode, especially the baby duckies. They were too cute. She leaned her head against his arm as she spoke." Do you think all the bread I feed them will cause them to explode?" she asked him, sighing a little as she tilted her head up towards him. **

**Joshua looked down at her as he smiled." No Charlotte, they are fine. You fed them just enough. " He leaned down to pick her up, swing her up to his shoulders. "Let's go home. What should we have?" He asked as she put her arms around his neck. "CREPES!" she yelled as she spread her hands out, losing her balance a little." Whoa." she said as she moved to put her arms around him again. He had a grip on her legs so she wouldn't fall. No matter what crazy motions she was making. She moved to lean her head against his as she watched the other people in the park. All the other families. " I love you daddy." She told him as she adjusted her grip on him, giving him a small little hug. " I Love you too Mon Amour." He called her as he looked up at her, giving her a smile. "Crepes it is." **

**Charlotte had asked if they could take the long way home since the sun was setting. She loved walking in the dark, seeing all the lights in the city. Paris was her home and she loved it. She had her head against his as she stared at all the street lights, twinkle lights on the trees, building lights, anything that could attract her attention. By the time they had arrived home she had fallen asleep against him. He tucked her into bed as he made sure the blankets kept her warm. He kissed her head as he turned on her night light, the Eiffel tower night lamp. Joshua at in front of the fireplace as he thought, turning to read a book. He needed something mindless. It had been awhile. It had been such a long time since Lina left them there together. He sighed a little as he was still unsure why he had driven her away. He had just wished he could have saved them. Charlotte should have had her mother there. He sighed again as he closed his book, heading to his bedroom to sleep.**


	5. Chapter IV The Arena

_**Chapter 4**_

_**The Arena**_

_**Joshua stated up at the entrance of the castle as he sighed a little. It was a bad plan. A plan for sure It was, but not one that was likely to succeed. He just needed enough time. He moved to the gates as he pushed them open, looking at the castle as he could still remember it well enough. It looked the same, but it was always the same. He moved through the hallway as he looked around, stone walls surrounding him. They were built before history even became the beginning. They were old to say the least. He looked up ahead as he saw an angel standing at the end of the hall, waiting for him. He looked around for a moment before jogging to her. "Angie. " He spoke as she turned to look at him. "We don't have much time Joshua." She gave him a small look as she spoke." You are asking a great deal. If it wasn't for Charlotte..." They all knew how Angie felt about a certain human. "I know." He told her as he added," But please." He gave her a small look of pleading as he waited for her. She stared at his eyes as she sighed, "Yes, but you must hurry. You have to buy us time. I have to find her. It's not easy. The council members..." She seemed to have fire in her eyes when she talked about them." Well. Let's just say it would be a perfect world without them." She leaned on her right foot as she saw past him, it was clear. **_

"_**Here. Take this. I know it doesn't taste well. You must. You're a human going against Angels." She pushed a small bottle in to his hands as he looked at it. He pulled the cork out of it, smelling it. He clinched his jaw a little as his nose scrunched. "Angie. This is blood. " He told her as he looked at the white silvery liquid." Yes it is. What did you think it was?" She asked at him as she gave him a small smile after her teasing. " It's my blood. You will have a upper hand. Besides if you go into that stadium with human blood, they will know something is out of place. We need to go undetected. The way you smell now, you won't even make it to the end of the entrance." she told him as he looked at the bottle, then her. "Just drink it Joshua. Your wife or becoming an Angel. Which one do you dislike the greatest?" She leaned to look behind him again as it was still clear. **_

_**Joshua looked at her as he sighed a little. She was always testing his limits. He pulled the bottle to his lips, drinking the whole thing down. The liquid went down smooth, tasting smooth in itself. "That really was demented." He told her as she spoke." Well then we should expect a visit from the angel of death herself. "She spoke with pure sarcasm as he gave her a look." And she's not my wife. "Not any more at least. **_

"_**Will you please give me a moment of peace when it comes to your tragic life. You know nothing of how life can be loveless. You have a daughter. She is an angel. " She told him with a smile. She did love Charlotte. The child would be an amazing angel if the day came. "Now. My blood should mix with your blood, transforming it into angels. The transformation wont be painful since your blood is already use to the angelic make up. Now go. Go and buy us time. Oh and take this. "She told him as she pulled a sword from against the wall. " Now I must go. " She grabbed her quiver as she tucked her bow in with the arrows. She slung it around her shoulder as she tightened the brown leather strap. She put a belt around her waist as it held her swords behind her. "Don't get killed Joshua. I will bring you back and then kill you myself." She moved to kiss check as she started a brisk walk down the opposite side of the hallway. **_

_**Joshua looked at the sword as he remembered this one. It was fathers a very long time ago. It had been sealed away for decor. A momentum for the castle. To remember those great rulers who came before them. He looked at the handle as it had a long black leather handle, blue cord wrapping all up the handle. At the end of the handle was a start of small lines, leading to the end of a circle of steel. He looked at the hilt as it was simple, handles bending towards the sword as it was engraved. The blade had one word engraved In an ancient language. Cagezsha. Wisdom. He ran his hands against the engraving as he read the other. "For blood is the answer for Vengeance... as so is Mercy for Justice." He looked at it as it for a moment before he decided that it wasn't such a fitting sword for any brother. He held the sword by its sheath as he put the belt around his waist. He could feel the tingling in his fingers as the blood was mixing. It was conforming. He was starting to turn. He sighed a little as he looked ahead. He would go. **_

_**Angie appeared next to him, almost causing him to jump. " What-?" He asked as she put a helmet on his head. She tapped it on as she spoke." For protection. Now GO!" she ordered him as she went running down the hallway, her equipment juggling side to side as she did. He stared at her leaving before he started walking down the hallway. As he went through the entrance to the arena he passed by two angels who held spears with tips. He looked around for a few moments before spotting the small tent. He adjusted the silver gladiator helmet as he ran over to the side. It was then that a white and black Peregrine falcon landed on his shoulder, spreading its wings out on his shoulder. "Elgin? Shouldn't you be helping Angie?" The falcon looked at him as he just stared. He spread its wing out as he started to rub its beak against his feathers, pretending he didn't just hear such a idiotic question. **_

_**Josh sighed a little as he turned towards the angels at the tent. "There you are -" Jerry stood there petrified as he saw the bird sitting on his shoulder. Joshua looked at him and then at the bird. He sighed again as he looked at Jerry." It's not going to hurt you. Jerry just focus." He asked him as the bird folded its wings as he stared right at Jerry. He gulped a little as he moved aside slowly." What's the bird doing here..?" Joshua sighed as he grabbed Jerry by the shirt, pulling him towards him." Get over it. We've got things to do and he's not going anywhere. Jerry Pay Attention." He told him as he took his hand from his jacket. Jerry still looked like he was going to be eaten alive at any moment." Jerry! He won't e-" It was the sound of the crowd quieting, the lead council member standing. The Tournament was going to start. The falcon flew off as the man started speaking, leaving Jerry the ability to move. "Come on Josh. We need to get you ready." He spoke as they went towards the table. **_

_**Joshua looked around as he saw three other angels walk into the arena from their tents, each with different weapons. He sighed a little as he looked back at Jerry for a moment. He looked back at the other angels, looking up at the crowd. There were angels in seats all around the circular arena. There were stands holding at least 25000 angels in the stands, let alone all the council members in the box. The box was floating above the arena, a constant reminder of how superior they were. They were nothing but tyrants. Joshua was glad to have the silver gladiator helmet on his head as he was already a silver plated angel. Jerry had wanted to weigh him down with protection, but he wanted to be able to move faster. More agility. He only had silver shoulder, forearm and shin armor on, nothing to heavy. He looked up at the council member as he finished off his speech, sitting back down in his chair as he watched from above. He turned to look at the other three angels, going to their corners. He could see one carrying an ax to the opposite corner of his, one with two hammers, and the last one with a silver rod with a spike ball at the end. This was not Earth. **_

_**His hand gripped the handle of his sword as he moved out into the dirt floor, pulling the sword from his hip. He was to go up against the man with two hammers. He looked pretty big.. big built. He had bones of a Titan. Josh chuckled to himself as he started to get serious. He was going to have to focus now. **_

**Angie stopped in front of a door as she slowly pushed it open, peaking inside. There was a little child sitting on a window seat, staring outside. She was staring out at the world below, the one she called her home. You could see the clouds passing by the window, hitting the sunlight as it passed. It wouldn't be long before the sun went down fully, giving light to the other part of the world. "Charlotte." She called in a low voice as the girl turned to look at her. "Come on Charlotte. We must go. "She told her as she held the door open, turning to look into the hallway. It was still quiet. She looked at the girl who turned back to the window, leaning her head against it." I don't want too." she told her aunt as she looked back at the tower. Angie looked back at the child as she really was her mother's child. She would need to hurry. "Charlotte, we have to go now. Come on, You'll be able to see your mother. You want to see her don't you? We should go." She was encouraging her to come as she pulled out her bow. **

**Charlotte turned to look at her when she spoke about her mother. She had wanted nothing more than to see her mother. The last time she had seen her was during the nights, the nights where she had come to visit. No something her father knew of. She had promised not to tell father as long as her mother came. She had stopped coming, but Charlotte didn't want to break their promise. It was her own secret. She jumped down from the window seat, running towards Angie. "Come on." Angie spoke as she put a hand behind her back, helping her into the hallway. She had missed her mother, her arms around her. She wanted that comfort once more. She wanted to be loved by her mother. They both hurried down the hallway was she made sure to go before her when it came to going around corners. They had finally arrived at the dungeons as it was actually somewhat peaceful when it came to it. There was hardly anyone on duty. That was the benefit to the evening's entertainment. **

**She looked around the corner as she tried her best to stay hidden. There was just a single man on duty tonight. She was fortune. She turned around as she bent down to Charlotte's level." Charlotte." She spoke to her in a whisper, stroking her hair. "My love, cover your ears." she told her as she pulled both her hands against her ears. "Don't listen, Stay here and I'll be right back." She moved to kiss her head as she nodded, holding her hands tight against her ears. She pulled away from her as she took her bow, grabbing an arrow. She walked down the hallway as she aimed for the small opening in the door window. She pulled the arrow back as she stopped in her tracks, releasing as she was sure she would hit the man. The swooshing noise went blazing past the door, through the window and right into the angel's neck. It pierced a gland in it, causing blood to trickle down the side of his neck. You could see more and more falling as his hand grabbed at his neck, trying to apply pressure. He pulled the arrow out, falling to his knees as he pressed his hand against it. She came to the door, moving her hand over the handle as it unlocked. She went past the door as she made her way behind the man, grabbing him by the neck. She moved swiftly as you could hear cracks following each other like the sound of falling dominoes. The man's hand fell from his neck as he hit the floor. She looked around as she pulled a curtain down, tossing it over him. **

**She walked back down the hallway, grabbing Charlotte's hand and leading her back to the cells. It was a dungeon, not worthy of royalty. Angie was looking around as they went down the pathway, Charlotte wiggling away from her grasp. "Mommy!" She called after as she ran to a cell, almost ramming up against it as she clutched onto the bars. Her face leaned against it as she could Lina on the other side. Angie came over as she moved her hand over it, hearing it unlock from the inside. She opened the door as Charlotte went flying into Lina's lap. She gave her mother a large hug, lina returning it. Angie watched the two for a moment as she could remember the memories of how her mother would hold her. It was a long... a very long time ago. She looked around for a moment before speaking. "Let's go." **

**Lina was sitting there as Charlotte climbed off her lap, taking Lina's hand in hers. " Come on Mommy. Let's go." She whispered to her as she grinned. "We have to get to the Arena." And quickly. They had already taken to long. He could have been dead by now. At least he could know he had died for love. Angie made her way down the hallway as the two followed behind her. They made their way down the hallways without being spot, stopping in front of the double doors of the Arena. Angie pulled out two arrows as she pulled out one feather, seeing it attached to a string. The string was attached the arrow still as she pulled a long loose slack of it. She tied the loose string to her right leather forearm binding. It had a little nook that she wrapped the string around, doing it once more for the other arrow. She held one in her left hand as she had the other arrow pulled back. She held the string as she took in a deep breath. She was calling for her power, the power to send a wooden arrow through a thick steel door and through a man. She could feel her power go into the arrow, unaware that her eyes were glowing white. She released it as she saw that it was already heading to the door, pulling back the other arrow. She aimed it to the left as she released the next arrow. The noise that followed was the noise of groaning from the other side. Her eyes were still glowing white as she pulled the string around her arm and then into her hand. She made a fist, keeping her grip on the string tight.**

**She looked up the door as she closed her eyes for a moment, feeling the world around her. She yanked the string as hard as she could, opening her eyes to see the doors. They buckled under the pressure of the two men being pulled through the iron door. The door fell towards them, hitting the stone pathway. The two men laid on top of it as you could see the arrow points barely poking out of their chest. She pulled her sword from behind her back, swinging it in a circle to cut the strings loose. She tucked it back into its sheath, putting her bow back into the quiver. " Let's go." She told them, steeping over the dead men. She prayed that her brother was still alive. She did not want this to be in vain. It would not be in vain if he was dead, but she had wanted her brother to live. Not that she didn't have faith in his ability to fight, he was a good swordsman... but she did not want to lose another man in her life. She had lost one that was very important to her and then she had lost her other brother to the darkness. She would not lose this one too. She would not.**


	6. Chapter V Another Story at the Time

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Another Story at the Time**_

**Joshua looked at the man as he came towards him. He had two weapons to his own one. Which rule was it that he missed that stated he could have two? Jerry must have been sleeping. He put both hands against the hilt as he slowly moved to the side of the man. The man swinging his ax at Joshua's face as he was barely able to move aside from it. It was much faster than he had ever imagined. Angie was right. Being human was such a bad idea when it came to fighting Angels and Vampires. It bugged him as It would all siblings to know that your older siblings were right about it. And twice! This was a bad idea. He saw the man swinging at him again, pulling his sword to block his blow. With all the man's strength it caused the sword to jump out of his hands, sliding in the sand not far away. **

**The man pulled his arm back as he went to strike again, he had no weapon to defend himself. He used his forearm armor to defend himself. The man's ax hit his armor, making his knees buckle. He was using all this strength to keep him at bay, feeling some strength coming from within. The blood was fusing. It was almost complete. He took a deep breath in as he could feel the power. It was at home in his body, like it was never lost. He was feeling better by the second, he hadn't even noticed the sweat that had rolled down the side of his face. He pushed against the man's ax with his forearms as he freed himself. He ran over to the sword, sliding into the dirt as he picked up the sword.**

**He looked at the man as he in return looked his way. He grabbed the sword with both hands as he ran towards him, dodging the mans first strike towards his arm. He had gone past the man as he had missed his opportunity to strike. He turned around as his other ax came directly into his arm. The ax had hit his shoulder armor, making a cut into it. He could feel the cut from the metal in his arm, causing the nerves to send all sorts of painful sensations to his brain. He looked at the ax as it was stuck in his own armor. The man looked at him as he tried to pull it out again, still stuck. He was around to raise his other ax before josh smacked him in the head with his own. He was dazed from the impact, not that josh couldn't say he wasn't feeling the same. That two wasn't the brightest idea. He had a split second as he raised his sword, moving it across the mans shoulder. He made contact with the neck, slicing through the ligaments and muscles. The man could barely get out a yell before his head came off his shoulders. Joshua sighed in relief as the man's fingers slipped free from the ax. He held the sword in his hands as he looked at the man below. He was dead. **

**He turned to look at the ax as he pulled it free with some effort. He looked at the ax as at least now he had two weapons. Not the way he had intended, but a added bonus. He hoped the man did not have a family. He had preferred to think of the man as some ass. He took in a deep breath as he hadn't noticed how out of breath he had felt. That was adrenaline for you. Joshua looked up as he heard the council member speaking as he could barely hear his words over the roaring. He looked around at the angels as this was crazy. These were angels of light. They were cheering for death. The world was a twisted game and they were all chest pieces. He was looking around at the crowd as he felt something smash right into the side of his face. His body hit the ground, looking up to see where it came from. His vision was blurry, but he thought he saw a silver ball with spikes. He sure hoped that didn't hit his head. He hoped he hadn't lost it! It was still numb from the impact. **

**He heard clicking noises as the ball was being pulled back, moving to his feet slowly he saw where it was from. It was the other man that had obviously killed the other. He had thought the man had a rod, but it might have been broken from the other fight. At least that's not what he was dealing with now. It was a ball and chain. The man was about the same size as he, but with bigger muscles. Maybe he should make time to work out more. He was snapped out of his thoughts as he threw the ball at him, dodging it to the left. The ball hit the ground, causing it shake like a quake. All the man had to do was yank the chain back with small effort, it coming back easily. Man. He really needed to work out. He started to swing it towards, having to behind backwards to even evade the attack. He swung it at him again, leaning back farther. It caught him off balance as he fell onto his back, knocking the wind from him. He coughed a little as he gasped for a few breaths, seeing the man pulling the chain back. He was about to release his furry right where he was laying. He rolled over as fast as he could, only missing him by a few inches. **

**This.**

**Was a bad idea. **

**He pulled his sword from the ground as he moved to swing it at him. He dodged it easily enough as Joshua took a few steps back. He would have to think of a strategy. It was several dodges and earthquakes later. And almost a ear before he thought of an idea. He stood in his spot as he waited for him to swing the spiked ball his way. He did what was expected of him, swinging it at him. He evaded it as it shook the ground again from the impact. He pulled his sword high into the air as he used all his energy for the next blow. He hit the sword against the ball, causing it to dig into the further, hoping to keep it stuck in its place for a little longer. The other distraction was the clashing noise made by the collision of two steel objects. It was much like nails on a chalkboard. He jumped onto the chain as he ran along it, coming towards the man. He jumped over the man, turning in mid air to slice a large wound in his back. **

**Joshua was sure the man felt that as he saw him yank the spiked ball free from the dirt, pulling it back. He pulled it back with such force that he had intended for it to fly over his own head, hitting Joshua. He saw this. He only had a few seconds before the spiked ball would collide into his back, causing it to rip through him. He pushed the sword into his back, moving out of the way. The spiked ball hit the hilt of the sword, pushing it right into the man. Joshua looked at him from the side as he squinted a little. The man was the ground as the spiked ball was stuck in his back, while his own blade was sticking out from his front. He came behind the man, pulling on the chain as it fell from his back. He felt the ground shake while a dirt cloud puffed up from the impact. The thing was very heavy. It was amazing that the man could drag it around. He looked at the sword as it was stuck in his body. He moved his hands into his back, pushing the shredded muscles aside to get to the handle. His fingers felt around as he finally found it, grasping it. He put his foot against the mans lower back, pulling it out while he pushed against him. The sword came sliding out, pushing the man to the ground when he did. He looked at his arms as it was white blood up to his elbows. **

**He hadn't even noticed that the floating box had come down from the sky, landing not far from where he stood. One of the council member came towards him, speaking to him." Here! This heroic angel is your winner! Say you, what is your name. For you have won love of many." Really? Violence was love. Now he had remembered why he left his place. It was full of shit. He pulled the helmet off, angelic blood dripping off his arms. The council member clinched his jaw as he saw his face. "You...You can not be here. You've been banished. Only angels can compete at this tournament. Guards!" He called as he motioned them forward. **

"**Are you such a ruler that you can't even realize when there is one of your kind. Right. In front of you?" he asked as he stared at him." My lord." he spoke as he stabbed the sword into the ground, his hand relaxed against it. He bent down to one knee as he bowed. His wings appeared behind him, unfolding in front of him. He grinned to himself as he could hear the gasp from the man. He rose from his feet as he spoke." I am an Angel. I have won the tournament by your rules and fairly." He pulled the sword into the sheath as he could really care less about the prize. He just needed the distraction so he could give Angie more time. " Now give me my prize. For I am your angel." He spoke to the man as he waited for his words. He was sure it would not be warm, more like a cold cell. The man looked at him for a few moments before turning to the guards. " Go get the prisoner from the cell." He glared a the guards as he almost growled." Now!" They were about to move when two blades came through their chest. His eye brows frowned as he stared at them. It was then that the door collapsed. It crumpled backward as the bodies fell on top of them. Angie walked onto the doors, stepping over the rumble and dead bodies. "She sure does make an entrance." Joshua spoke as he smiled a little. This was his sister he was talking about.**

**He looked at the figures that were standing there with her, Lina and Charlotte there together. For a moment he had forgotten that they weren't a family again. The feelings for Lina came flushing back again, all over him. He still loved her than he had wanted to admit. **

" **It does seem that I've brought the prize." Angie spoke as she walked towards the others, walking with such authority. Yes that was always Angie. Walking like she owned the place. She came up to the council member as she spoke." You will never win." she whispered to him. Joshua looked at them as he spoke. "You should leave." he spoke directly to the man as he was the one who the ring leader. "You are not wanted here. Angie will take it from here." He stepped closer to the man, bigger in all dimensions then him. "My sister will be the ruler of this world, as all should be. You know this and so do I. The angels will abide by her. Her. Now leave and never come back again. If you ever come back to make trouble here, I will come for you myself." He spoke to him, make sure that his voice was harsh. He had meant it. This man had taken Lina and was causing trouble for Angie. **

**The man looked at Angie as he started to speak, " M' lady please... we haven-" It was then that Lina walked up to the Joshua, slapping him right across the face. He barely felt the burn from her hand as he was a angel now, her a human. The world had caused a full circle again. The beginning was the end. In turn the end was the beginning. It was a cycle that seemed to never end. No matter how long he had wished it to not be so. He turned to Lina as she had walked away, heading back into the hallway. He did not understand why. He had risked everything to save her. Yet here they were. He looked at her confused, hurt by her reaction to him. After what he had tried to do. **

**He turned back to the council member as he pulled his sword out at him. The point of his blade was up against his neck." I said Leave this realm and never come back." He applied a little pressure against his neck with the blade as he spoke again." You will leave them alone. "The man slowly backed away as he put his hands up." As you wish my lord. " He moved to the side of them before walking to the only exit. He tucked his sword away before turning to Angie who held Charlotte's hand. Joshua knelt before Charlotte, giving her a small hug. "I'll be back for you." He promised her as he stroked her cheek, kissing her head." I'm just going to find mommy, then we can go home. But I need you to stay with Angie. Okay?" He asked her as she nodded, pushing some of her hair behind her ear. " Is Mommy coming home with us? " He looked at her for a moment as he kissed her head again." I don't Charlotte, but I'll try." He told her as she gave him a small smile. " Okay. " He gave her a smile as he then moved to his feet, jogging out of the room to find Lina.**


	7. Chapter VI The Angel of Ruin

_**Chapter 6**_

_**The Angel of Ruin**_

**Joshua followed in Lina's footsteps as he could smell where she had been, what hallway she had taken to get to where it was she was going. He ended up at a door that was connected to room. He looked at the door as it was already opened, cracked a few inches. He pushed it open as he slowly looked around the room. It was an empty room, not even any pictures. He looked around as he found another door that was on the opposite side of him. He looked at the door for a moment as he wondered if it was a closet or another passage way. He pulled it open to see yet another door? He felt like he was becoming a male version of Alice in wonderland with all the complicated house objects. He twisted the handle as he pushed the door open, seeing Lina sitting on the bed. He slowly walked over to her as he wasn't sure what she would do. He preferred not to be slapped again. **

**He couldn't tell if she was crying, but even if she was...Lina was good at hiding things. She was at least good at hiding them with him. He came around to face her as he sat down on the bed. She looked at him for a moment, trying to say something as nothing came out. They had taken her voice from her. Why? He looked at her as this wasn't something of angelic power. Something darker. "Hold on Lina. I'll get someone to help you." He spoke to her as he added," Just stay here. " He went through the different doors to get back to the hallway, going for help. Joshua couldn't understand why she was here. Angie had spoken something about how she came to them. But why? **

**Lina was sitting on the bed as she had a hand against her throat, looking down at the sheets. She had traded her life as human for an Angel's. She had got what she wanted. Her voice was part of the deal. They had wanted her to be silent, being the prize of the tournament so that she could be Charlotte's guardian. She sighed as her hand fell to her leg as she would of never expected that Josh would be the one who would win the tournament. **

**Lina turned around when she heard noises coming from behind her, seeing Joshua coming back. It was then that she saw who was following him. Peter. Joshua stood near the end of the bed as Peter came to her. He started to move his hands towards her neck as she slapped them away, giving him a glare. How dare he even think about touching her! **

"**Lina. Come on. He's going to help you. He's not going to hurt you." He assured her as he looked at Peter for a moment. Peter looked at him as he shrugged his shoulders, looking back at Lina. "Do you want your voice back? Then give it a rest old Hag." He told her as he moved his hands to her neck again. She slapped him away harder this time, giving him an even worse glare. He was not touching her. Peter sighed as he moved aside for Joshua. "Lina." He spoke to her seriously as he pleaded with her." Please. For Charlotte." She looked at him for a moment, then turning to Peter. She bit her lip for a moment before she clinched her teeth. She had no choice. **

**Peter came back over to her as he gave her a mischievous smile when his hands touched her neck. He liked to torture her so because it bothered her so much. He closed his eyes for a moment as he felt for where the poison was in her neck. He moved his finger tips over her neck, finding the spot after a few moments. It was there, a few fingers after her gland. He pulled out a knife as he quickly slammed it into her neck. Not only was Lina squirming to get away, but Josh was yelling at him. He paid no attention to either one of them until he felt Joshua pulling against him. He pulled the blade out of her neck as green goo came out of her neck. He tucked the knife back into his belt as he spoke."Let it drain and then when its done, Heal it. It will be a few days before she's better. " He looked back at her as she didn't seem to be in any pain. That was because it didn't hurt. It was a blade that numbed the area as it went into the skin. It was more effective in killing an enemy. "Your welcome Your Highness." He told her as he spoke it with sarcasm. **

**He looked at Josh for a moment as he spoke. " In a few days when she has her voice back, you'll be wishing you hadn't called me." he told him, smirking at his own words. He darted his eyes at her, grinning at her. She had her hands at her own throat as she was trying not to panic at the fact that she was bleeding. She was bleeding this...who knew what it was that they had done to her. She shot him another glare at his words as she left it there until he left. "It'll be fine Lina." He told her as he pushed her hands from her neck. She closed her eyes tight as she held her hands in her lap, trying her best to stay still. How did people stay still when they had an open wound that was bleeding? It was taking all her strength to not apply pressure. It was going against self preservation. "I'll protect you." He promised to her as he gave her a small smile. She opened her eyes at his words, looking at him. She gave him a small smile in return, knowing his words to be true. She hand her hand against her neck as she looked at him for a moment, looking around and then down at the bed. **

**He looked at her as she was doing her best trying to avoid his gaze. He moved to sit next to her as he check the wound. "It looks like its almost done. " He moved his mouth to he wound as he started to suck out the rest. Lina's cheeks went a little red from the contact on her neck, his lips on her neck. She would never admit to herself that it felt incredibly nice. She stayed still as he pulled away, sitting there wondering what he was doing. "This is going to hurt. I'm sorry." He pulled out a bottle from his jacket pocket, pulling out the stopper. He squeezed the top as it sucked in the clear liquid, squeezing it again over her neck. Lina opened her mouth to gasp, but she wasn't able to make any sound by it. The wound seemed to burn up, healing the wound over as a little steam came from the contact. He looked at her wound as her fingers moved over her skin. It was gone. It was smooth and just like it was before. She turned to him as she had her hand against her neck still, giving him a smile.**

**The Next Day**

**Andreelle was making her way down the hallway, smiling at everyone as she did. She was to look perfectly normal, not like she was doing anything out of the ordinary. Other than kidnapping a child. Andreelle walked up to Charlotte's door, opening it as she came in. "Pst. Charlotte." She whispered to her as Charlotte bolted to Andreelle's leg. " Can we go?" Charlotte asked as she held onto Andreelle's dress. "Yes. Let's go quickly." She held out her hand for Charlotte to take as she gave the child a grin. Charlotte took her hand as she followed her out of the room. They were both walking down the hallway as Charlotte almost bounced with excitement the whole way there. They stopped in front of a door as Andreelle knocked on the door. "Come behind me." She told Charlotte as she helped her to stand behind. **

**Jessica opened the door as Charlotte flew past Jessica, squeezing between her and the door way. Jessica was jerry's wife and an old time friend of Lina's. Jessica tried to catch up to her as Andreelle stood at the door, smiling as she watched Charlotte. She held her hands behind her back as she grinned, watching Jess chase her down. She chuckled to herself as she turned around, making her way back to her own room. Charlotte escaped Jessica's grasp as she came into Lina's bedroom, ramming into Lina's leg. She put her arms around her, hoping that she would let her be there. Jessica let out a huff as she closed the door, letting the two of them be alone as she rolled her eyes. Charlotte grinned as she noticed Lina sitting on window seat. She climbed onto Lina's lap as she helped her up, giving lina a hug. She gave Charlotte a hug as she tucked some of her lose hair behind her ear. She hadn't even noticed the commotion until she felt Charlotte there on her lap.**

**Charlotte looked out the window as she saw her mom doing the same. She put her arms up against the edge, leaning her chin against it. She looked out at the village as she tilted her head towards her mother. She seemed to be somewhat memorized in it. "What are you looking at?" Charlotte asked as Lina turned to her. She started to make gestures, pointing at the village as she explained. Charlotte moved to stand on her toes as she stared at it again. She wasn't so sure what was so special about it. It was the village she had seen several times before. She turned to her mother again as she spoke."Why?"**

**Charlotte was looking at Lina as she was starting to gesture again. Charlotte stared at her as her eyes started to look a little bug eyed. Lina stopped, taking a deep breath as she looked around. She would try to find another way to explain. She had used all sorts of gesturing to get her to understand, trying to tell her that she had designed the village. That it was close to her heart. She found a notepad with a pen as she started to explain it this way. She wrote it wrote it down for Charlotte, handing it to her as she waited. Charlotte took the notebook from her mother as she read it over. She had finished reading it, looking back out the window as she took another look at the village. She smiled a little as she spoke." Its' prwetty." she leaned her chin against the edge as she held the notebook in her hand still, sighing a little as she stared out at it. **

**Lina tilted her head at her child, gently taking the notepad from her. She was starting to write a something as Charlotte watched her. Lina gave the notebook back to her as Charlotte starting to read, seeing new writing. She read it over again as she looked up at her. "Nothing." She held the notebook still as she turned to stare out at the window. She stared out as Lina watched her, worried about her. She nudged Charlotte as she took the notebook from her again. She wrote something else, giving it to her again. She looked down at it as Charlotte smiled at the words. Im always here for you. Charlotte stared down at the words as she thought them over. She bit her lip a little as she looked at her mother, leaning into her. She felt Lina's arms around her, so warm. She was hardly there. Only every once in a while. When she decided to come, not when Charlotte wanted her there. She had wanted her there all the time. Her last birthday...and every birthday before that. Lina was the only thing she wished for. She would close her eyes, think of her mother and blow the candles out. **

**Charlotte looked down at the piece of paper as it had more. She read the last bit, something about remembering promises. She held on to the pieces of paper binding together, thinking about it. "Mommy..." She spoke as she pulled away, sitting on her lap. " I don't remember the promise. What was it?" She asked as she then held out the paper for her to take. Lina looked hurt at her words as she turned to look out the window. She saw her mother bite her lip, just like she always did. She helped Charlotte off her lap as Lina moved to the opposite side of the room, looking out the window. Charlotte sat there for a moment before sliding off, taking the paper with her. She started towards her mother, but she had forgotten the pen. She ran back to the seat, grabbing the pen as she headed to her mom. She was standing beside her as she took her hand, holding it in hers. She was trying to get her attention as Lina turned to give her a smile. Charlotte noticed it, but it wasn't like the others. It wasn't like the ones she always received. "I'm sorry Mommy..." She wasn't sure what she had done, but she knew she had done something wrong. She could feel her mother slipping from her. She saw Lina turn her attention back to the window as Charlotte moved to hold her hand tighter." I'm sorry Mommy.. Please..." She asked as she held her hand tight. **

**She felt someone take her hand from her mothers, turning to see that it was Jessica. " Come on, Leave mommy alone." Jess spoke as she picked the little girl up. She started towards the door while Charlotte held onto the paper. " Mommy Please! No.." she pushed against Jess as the paper slipped through her hands. She stretched her fingers out as she tried to catch it, watching it fall to the floor. She looked back at her mom as she held her hand out to her." Let me go.. MOMMY!" She was pushing against Jess as tears were coming down her cheeks, Lina still staring out the window. She cried for her still as she held her hand out, trying to push it further. Jess turned around, closing the door shut as she held Charlotte. The little girl was streaming tears as she stared at the closed door. She moved her hand closer to her chest, holding onto her dress as she leaned her head against Jess's shoulder. **

**The image of her mother just standing there while she called for her, it was burned in her mind. She started to sniffle as Jess's shirt became damp from her tears. "I'm sorry Mommy." She whispered, looking up towards the door as she hoped that saying it once more would bring Lina to her. The door remained shut. Jessica held Charlotte in her arms as she took her back to her room. It seemed like no matter how much she had wished or called for her...she didn't come. She was not always there. If she was she would of came. She would of came when she blew out all those candles. She would of came when she held her teddy bear and talked to it about her mother. About how pretty she was and how she was gentle. How her fingers were so soft when she stroked her cheeks, to help her sleep. How she felt so safe in her arms. She would of came when she called for her. She would of came. **

**Once joshua heard what was done he was heading straight to Lina's room. He did not care that she couldn't talk or that she had been through a lot. She did not know what she had just put charlotte through. The only thing she had wanted more than a duck was her mother. They had both wanted Lina there. To push her away like that... It was fine if she wanted to push him away, but not her. Not Charlotte. She had cried in Andreelle's arms for a while until he came into the room. She would hear about this. She should be better than this for her. Just for her. It was all he was asking for. **

**He came into the room, seeing the first one empty. He went into the second one as he was about to speak, seeing Jerry and Jessica looking at her. He looked at them as he looked Lina over, she seemed fine from behind. He was starting to be slightly worried at the looks on their faces. " What happened?" He asked as he came towards Lina. " Not sure dude. She just started to shake...and then this." He told him as his wife then asked if he would get some water. He left the room, fetching the water that she had wanted. He moved to look at her face, looking pale. Her eyes were glazed over with a whitish gray coloring. You couldn't see her green eyes, they were covered by this haze. "Lina...Please." He spoke her name, no longer upset at her. He moved to his knees as he looked up at her. "Lina..." He spoke her name. **

**The room flashed into darkness as it was only the two of them. It was just him and then Lina in her chair. He looked around for a moment, seeing no one else. Lina was still sitting in her chair, looking like she was out in space. He touched his hand to hers as he spoke." I'm here..." It was just the two of them and all the darkness. She started to speak, staring straight ahead in some sort of trance. "Father...wont you love me. Wont you take me to the park. Father...Wont you love me. Won't you take me to the park. Father...Won't..you...love...Me." She spoke then looking at Joshua. He looked at her as he spoke to her," Lina.. I'm still here." He put his hand to her cheek as he made her gaze stay on him."I'm here. It's alright. I'll protect you. I'm here Lina." He tried to comfort her as he held her face in his hand. **

"**Josh..." She spoke as she looked at him. "I'm here.." He spoke to her a little more hopeful." I'm sorry. I only caused you pain." You could see that the fog had left, seeing her green eyes again. "Lina. Stop. You didn't cause me pain. Stay with me." He asked her as she shook her head at him." Yes I did. I Hurt you. I hurt you. And Charlotte..." She was crying now at the truth of her own words. "Well.." It was true. She had hurt them both so much. Charlotte so much more. He had tried his best to pick up the shattered pieces that she left them both in. "It doesnt matter because your worth it all. We both love you. She loves you Lina. I love you. "He stroked her cheek with his thumb as he continued." Since the first day I met you." He looked into her eyes as he wished he could make her see how much they both wanted her love. "You're worth it all Lina. Just stay. Just stay this time. Life without you...It isn't anything near life with you." He smiled at her as he spoke." Can't you see..Your our life and your worth everything to the both of us."**

**She was looking up at him now with teary eyes and water stained cheeks. Her tears had made a path down her cheeks, allowing others to follow with ease. "Really?" She asked in a low voice, tears following those before it. "Yes. Of course you are. I love you." He told her as he gave her a smile, stroking her cheek again. She had spoken the words In half belief, but she wanted to believe them. Even if he had meant them. Joshua was confused when he heard light chuckling. "How cute...Don't listen to him Lina, You caused him pain. Along with everyone else you've met. You're nothing but Pain." You could hear a dark voice coming from the black abyss as the word pain seemed to echo. "Don't listen to him Lina...You aren't." The voice continued as Joshua turned his attention from Lina to look around. **

**He moved to his feet as he clinched his fingers into a fist. "Leave her ALONE!" He yelled at the voice as he looked around for the voice, turning his head towards the small whispers. "Or are you to afraid to face me." He moved in front of Lina as he spoke again. "You'll lose." He would make sure of it. He didn't know what this thing was, but if it was Lina's demon... He would destroy it to bring her back to peace. He heard the whispers disappear for a moment as he started to turn around, looking for the voices. He heard voices all over the room as they spoke the same words over and over. "You can't stop Destiny.." **

**Destiny was a Bitch. He heard gasping coming from behind him as he whipped around, seeing Lina gasping from the pain. Josh stood in shock as knives were being stabbed into her body, no one there doing it but the air."Lina.." He spoke her name as he ran to her, sliding onto his knees in front of her chair. He looked at one of the daggers in her side as he looked up at her." I'm sorry." He knew it was going to hurt, along with all the other knives in her body. She had so many of them stuck in her body. Her chest, arms, and legs. They were just every where. He pulled the knife out, throwing it at some of the voices in the darkness. He put both his hands on top of each other as he tried to heal her wound. He was about to pull his hands away when he heard something being thrown at them. He heard the whooshing sound as he felt the impact in his hands. The dagger had gone through both his hands and right into her side. He made a breathless gasp as he looked up at lina, seeing her such pain. **

**He clinched his jaw as he pulled his hands free from her. He started to pull his hands apart as he yelled from the pain. He pulled the dagger out as he could feel the rage growing inside of him. The rage filled his body as his hands healed themselves within a few seconds. "Hold on Lina." He asked her as he told her as he pulled out two knives from her, putting his hand against both wounds. He started to heal it as he let his power flow from him to her. He was almost done healing them when he heard a voice from behind him speaking." You can't stop destiny Josh Moonson. You can't protect her. No matter what you promise her." You could hear the creature behind him chuckling louder and louder. They were enjoying their torture. He clinched his jaw more as his eyes drifted from her wounds to her face. He would protect her. He would. **

**He let out a loud groan from the pain as he closed his eyes. He opened his eyes to see knives in his hands again, moving their way towards her healed wounds. He pulled his hands away from her as the healed wounds were being pierced by two other knives. He looked down at his hands as he tilted them to see the blade. They had gone through his hands, the blade still stuck at his palms. He watched the blood trickle down his wrist as he looked up at Lina. He could see the blood spots forming from under her clothes. He had realized he couldn't help her. He was being sentenced to watch her die. His hands fell beside him as he watched. "I'm...Sorry." He told Lina as his face scrunched from the noises the knives were making against her skin. Not to mention the pain coming from her lips. "I'm sorry Lina.. I can't.." He looked up at her Green eyes as he kept repeating it to her. **

**She gave him a half smile as it was the best thing she could do from all the pain. "It's...Alright. Just promise... me..you..'ll love...me. When I wake." she asked him as barely had any of its bright green left. Her eyes started to fade into a deeper green as a gray started to form around her Iris's. "I..." He started to speak, but he felt a hand on his shoulder. He had turned to see who it was as he saw that it was Jerry. He turned to look around the room as it was her room in the castle. He looked at them both for a moment before looking down at his hands. They had no scars or even a scratch from where the knives were at. He turned to look at lina as he moved to shake her a little." Lina...Wake up. Lina please wake up." he asked her as he then added," Please Lina. I'm sorry I couldn-" Jessica put her hand against her shoulder as she got his attention. " It's no use Josh. She's gone." She told him as he looked at her. It wasn't possible. She couldn't leave him. Not this way. **

"**She'll be okay...But she'll be different." She told him as she started to explain."Some angels...Well they have jobs that bring them into a depressed state. So..their still good angels like you and I. But they have darker ..they are darker." She tried to explain to him. He was still looking confused at her words as she tried again. " She's still an angel Josh, but she's so close to the darker things. Death and Pain that she becomes it. " She told him as he turned to look at her. She was in such pain the moments before he had left. He wasn't sure how he came to be there with her, or how he came to be here. Yet here he was. He moved to stay near her as he would keep his promise to her. He would always love her and he would always protect her. In any way he could. He wouldn't fail again. They would have to kill him first. He would stay by her side till she woke. He wasn't going to give up now. She was one of the few things that was worth fighting for. She always was and would always remain so.**


	8. Chapter VII Tease and Desire

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Tease**____**&**____**Desire**_

" **I couldn't hurt him that way." Lina replied in a soft tone as she tucked some of her hair behind her ear. It wasn't, but a few seconds later that she spoke again. "But I can threaten him. That's all I can do to him, for now. I promise." she told him as she turned her head to look at him. "Now go to sleep." She told him as she gently pulled him over to her, laying his head against her lap. "You'll need your rest." She reminded him as she gave him a soft smile. For some reason unknown to even him, her touch was of great comfort. "No... Don't use it against him." He asked her as he turned to stare up at her," He's..." He couldn't really call him his brother right now. He was falling into sleep so much faster than he thought he would. Much like some sort of spell. He closed his eyes as he leaned his head against her lap, staying close to her. He felt like it was going to be deep sleep, even if it was only going to last a few hours.**

**The clock on the wall started to chime as It woke peter from his sleep, listening to it as he started to count. The time had only pass three hours according to the chimes. He turned his head a little as he had realized his head was still in her lap. It was not a dream, but reality. Or a Nightmare that had sent him into heaven. He started to wake further as he took in a deep breath, looking up at her as he spoke. "Are you still alright?" He asked as he knew the answer. He still worried about her even though she was obviously fine. He couldn't help but grin when she answered him, " Mmm." She was mumbling at the sound of his voice as her head rested against the door. It was not the best way to fall asleep, against a door way. He would be glad to take her to any bed of her choice. **

**Lina tilted her head down as she opened her eyes to see him. She smiled at him as she spoke, "Yeah. You feeling any better?" Peter was still comfortable in her lap as he was still a little lost as how they had come to be this way. He would not argue with it. For once he had felt that Fate was giving him a little peace. "A little." He told her as he moved his hand against her cheek, pushing some of her hair out of her face. "You alright? No damages?" He asked her as he let his fingers fall down her cheek and to his side. "None at all." She told him as she gave him a smile, leaning down to give him a kiss. " Do you need some Coffee? Do you want me to make you some?" She asked him as her fingers moved through his hair.**

**He wasn't really sure if he wanted any or not. He was not a fan of coffee, but he would of taken it simply because she was the one giving it to him. She was going to get up and make it just for him. Just for him. "Well I guess if you feel like making some coffee, than I'll have some." It was after his answer that he heard her laughing at it. "It's a yes or no questions Peter." He smiled up at her as she leaned down to kiss his cheek." I think you need some..But." She whispered to him as she paused, her lips pressing another kiss against his cheek. "You need to get off my lap so I can move." She told him, leaning back a little as she put her hand against his forehead. She pushed his hair back as she ran her fingers through his hair again. She tilted her head a little as she looked down at him, smiling as she waited. **

"**It's so tempting you know..." He was still smiling as he looked up at her, " But I want you to myself." He leaned up onto his elbows as he gave her a kiss of his own. "I'll help you." He told as he gave her another kiss. He had to be honest with himself. He wasn't so sure this wasn't a dream still. He didn't want to let her out of his sight. He moved from their spot as he did so slowly, sore from laying like that on the floor. "So to the kitchen?" he asked as he held his hand out to help her up. She took her hand in his as she moved to her feet. "This way." She noticed the way he got up, seeing him tense." You're so tense. You should have slept in a bed." She told him as he wasn't disagreeing with her at the moment." Yes, but that's not where you were at." He felt her fingers against his shoulders as she started to massage his shoulders. He pulled away from her as he looked at her. He looked away for a moment as he turned to her." I'm just not use to being touched." he told her as he was always in defensive mode. It was hard for him to switch over from it. She looked at him a little confused, but she wasn't going to press. She gave him a small shrug as he spoke," Whatever you like peter." she moved into the kitchen as he offered." I can massage you if you like." She pushed the door open as she shook her head. "It's alright. I'm fine." **

**He followed her into the kitchen as he watched her go to the sink. "I know it's weird, but I guess...It's because none of us were ever that way. Love I mean. It doesn't exactly run that way with us." he told her as he watched her from behind, doing something in the sink. There was a small flicker in her eyes as she spoke in a low whisper, mostly to herself." Love doesn't exactly run that way with us." Peter came over to her as he brushed against her, hoping it would make up for what he had done. He just felt like he had done something he shouldn't of. "In my family...Showing love..it's more like we are there for each other over showing physical love. I don't think my brother has even told me that he cares for me. Or my sister. " he thought about it for a moment as he spoke." I can't remember the last time that my parents did. Not even on my father's death bed." He had always loved his two children better. "It doesn't come by that way." he spoke as he chuckled at how true his words for his life. He was staring at the sink as he turned to her," Does it make sense?" **

"**A bit." she told him as she added," I can see what you mean. Well..that's alright." she gave him a smile as she gave him a kiss against his cheek. She turned her attention back to the kitchen as she started making the coffee. "What can I do?" He asked as he stood beside her waiting for instructions. " Oh you can hand me some mugs if you want. In that cabinet." she pointed one next to the fridge, right above the toaster. He retrieved the mugs as he handed them to her, stroking her arm." You know it wouldn't be that way with us." **

**She turned her head to smile at him as he was standing behind her. "I don't care whatever way it is...as long as there's still a us." she told him as he took the opportunity to kiss her again. She chuckled a little against his lips as she pulled away to continue with the coffee. He watched her for a moment as she had asked him to get the coffee in the fridge, doing as she asked. He had the bag in his hands as he closed the fridge door, noticing her wings. He had already started coming towards her as he slowed to a stop next to her. Her wings had appeared behind her, spreading further as she relaxed. He stared at them as he took in all their details, especially the color of them. It has been a very long time since he had enjoyed wings as those. He came beside her as he handed her the coffee. **

"**You know they are your wings." she told him as she poured the water into the coffee machine from the pot. "I'm yours, so they're yours." she was still busy with the machine as he spoke to her." Your quick to give yourself to me. Are you so sure of it?" he asked her as he remembered not being aloud within a very far far distance from her. "No I'm quick to change." She corrected him as she had finished with the coffee maker, letting it run its process. **

"**Well, You can have part of me. The other is for duties." she offered to her as he smiled at her words. "I guess I'll have to learn to share then. " he handed her the first mug as he spoke to her." I will admit I was never good at it." He smiled still as he spoke again." And what are the exact hours on your duties?" He passed his mug to her, a pure black mug that had no other color. Yes that was his favorite. " I don't exactly have hours." she poured him his coffee, giving it to him as she then drank a little of her own. "I just go to help those who..." how should she put it. She held onto her coffee cup, which was also a black mug." Who require my services? It's usually during the night or very early mornings." **

"**What if I require you?" He asked her as he took a sip of his own coffee, putting it down against the counter. " I can become insane." he teased her a little as he leaned against the counter. She had an amused look on her face as she hid behind her coffee, taking another drink. " I could." he assured her as he gave her a smile at how amusing this must be for her. "You could... become Insane. Or broken. I suppose, then it is my job to come see you." She put her coffee cup down as she spoke still." But don't get any ideas. I need at least one sane person in my life." She gave him a small smile as she added, "You could... pretend." She suggested as she laughed at her own suggestion. **

**He leaned closer to her as he whispered into her ear." Wish Granted." He pulled away from her as he thought for a moment as to how he would of became insane. "You see..." he started as he smiled her way." This beautiful woman started to serve me coffee. It was endless amounts of it. Whatever I asked she gave to me. I had so much coffee that I became delusional. I went a little crazy, mad even." he took a drink of his coffee as it helped fuel his story. " See...I just cant stop." he teased as he continued. " To make the story short, I ended up hurting myself because of the state of delusion. " He sighed just a little as he finished." And you see I ran into a wall for starters. It was rather embarrassing. But … my lips. They really hurt. Can you fix that?" He asked her as she started laughing at him. She put her coffee cup down as she came towards him. **

"**Do they hurt really.. bad?" she asked as she came a step closer to him. He had a small smirk on his lips as he wanted all the attention she would give me. He was very broken, standing before him like he was. She should give him all her attention. "They hurt enough. Enough to be fixed." he promised her as she raised an eye brow at him." I suppose... I could try and fix them." She smiled again as she soon moved to her tippy toes, looking as if she was about to kiss him. She almost had reached his lips when she pulled a bandage out instead. "Hmmm." She said as she grinned, eying him as she was determining where she should package him up. He let out a small chuckle as he looked at the bandage. "At least now you won't be able to hear complaints from me. " She looked at him as she leaned back on her toes. " Oh I don't think I should hear any complaining coming from you." she moved closer to him as she put the bandage around his neck as she was going to start around his lips." Now I'll be one of those mummy mouth things." He told her as he was content to just play games with her. **

**She laughed at him as she stopped wrapping it around him, looking at him as she spoke." A mummy mouth?" She noticed that the bandages were covering his mouth as that wouldn't do. "That will not help me if I wanted to kiss you. I don't think I like these anymore." She pulled them from his neck as she tossed them aside. " Good. I didn't like them either. It sounded slightly terrifying." He teased with her as he added," You know... we could start that now. You know wanting all those kisses. "She looked at him as she spoke." Who said I was the one who wanted to? Huh? Mummy mouth." She teased him, laughing at her own words. He was regretting ever saying that now. But! He did get away from those bandages. Not to mention her arms were now around his waist. " Because I asked. Besides, Now is as good as ever. " They had both finished their coffee as she leaned towards the dishes, moving to pour the coffee out. " I should do these dishes." She told him as she held the empty cup in her hand. **

**He was standing there beside her as he had his hands against her waist, making sure she wasn't going to go any further. He gently kissed her cheek as he trailed his lips down towards her neck, giving her a kiss there. She clutched onto her cup as he continued kissing her neck. She let out a slightly noisy sigh as she tilted her head to the opposite side for him. He placed an even longer kiss against her neck as he felt Lina shiver from it. He knew her weaknesses as he went towards her ear. Her fingers moved to his hips as she hadn't remembered the mug in her hands. It fell from her hand as it shattered into pieces on the floor. Neither one of them noticed, far to much distracted. He pulled her ear into his mouth, sucking on it a little as a temptation. "Mmm. Oui." She mumbled out as her hands slipped into his back pockets, pulling herself closer to him by it. Her eyes were closed when he pulled back to look at her, seeing her in a frozen stated. He smirked at her as he waited for her to open her eyes. **

"**Hm?" She asked as she had thought she had heard something, opening one eye towards him. He was grinning at her as he raised an eye brow at her. She blushed at him as she finally realized that he was staring at her. Well.. that was embarrassing." I like it when you blush." he told her as he added," It matches your dress. Besides, someone had to bring you back to reality. Wherever it is you went." He teased her more as he grinned still with amusement. His ran his fingers through her hair as she spoke to him," Your terrible to me." She leaned her head against his shoulder, burying into it a little. He was so mean to her. He could only smile at her as he moved his arms around her as he leaned his own head against hers. "Sorry. I can't help it. It's just my personality. " He kissed her forehead as he was hoping it would give her some comfort.**

"**This will make you shut up and stop embarrassing me." She mumbled into his shirt, pulling it open so she could kiss his shoulder. Peter felt the kiss against his shoulder as he really couldn't help it. He knew she had intended it to be something more than what it was. He chuckled at it as it felt slightly funny. He was smirking now as he was using it to hide his laughing. She pulled away to look at him as she looked up at him. "You're not helping! You know." She told him as she sighed. " I'm sorry. I know. When I told you that I liked kisses.." He knew he had told her he had liked being kissed there, but not in that way. Not as a way to shut him up at least. He took in a deep breath as spoke to her seriously." I'm sorry. I won't embarrass you any longer." He was now trying to make her feel better as she was still blushing. He did feel a little bad for her, but he was enjoying her shades of reds and pinks. **

**She pulled away from him as she spoke." Well thanks for making me look stupid, I'm better off with the coffee." she told him as she started off towards the kitchen. His hands were slipping from her waist as he pulled her back," There's not any more coffee.." He pulled her to him as he gave her a kiss, trying to persuade her to stay here with him. He pulled her hand against his chest as he put his other against her side. She was trying to pull away, but he seemed to be working harder than she was. She couldn't help but finding herself kissing him, even if it was short ones. He pulled away from her a little as she moved her hands around his neck, pulling him back to her. He moved his had his hands against her waist as he slowly moved them backwards, into their bedroom. He sat down on the bed, pulling her down on his lap. They were kissing for a brief moment before she pushed them both down on the bed. **

**All the spaced between them had been taken up as their clothing rubbed up against each other. It was starting to get distracting before they started hearing noises from the door. There was knocking on the door when they both turned to look at it. Great. The worst timing came to those who were about to receive great things. "Do-" Her grey eyes widened as she whispered to him quickly." Shhh.." She covered his mouth as she whispered more." Turn off the lights. Maybe no one will know we are here." She said as she turned towards the door for a moment. **

" **DONT YOU DARE PETER MOONSON TURN THOSE LIGHTS OFF. I WILL COME IN THERE!" You could hear Angie's voice coming from the other side as Peter sighed. " I think I should turn the lights off." He teased with Lina as she gave him a smile, biting her lip a little. Angie banged against the door, shaking the door as she did. " DONT MAKE ME BREAK IT DOWN." Oh and she would. She was a persistent little Angel. "Sorry, pesky relatives. " He said to Lina as he sighed, moving from her a little. She groaned in disappointment as she stopped him from going anywhere. She looked down at him as she was not pleased with the interruption; her eyes were almost glowing with a darker grey than normal. "Fine. Go answer it, just make it quick." She told him as she pulled him up towards her, giving a rough kiss. She moved off his lap as she laid there on the bed, hoping that would encourage him for making it quick. **

**Hell peter didn't want to leave that. He heard the banging again as he went to the door, fully intending to make it as fast as possible. He opened the door as he leaned against it, seeing his sister standing there in front of him. She was always dressed in her white dress. He had wondered if she ever wore anything else. " I should hurt you. Have you LOST your MIND?" She asked him as she practically growled at him. It wasn't very becoming of her either. " Do you even understand what you are doing?" She asked him as he spoke to her." Hey Angie..." He gave her a small smile as she was about to enter on one of her rampages. He had seen it before. **

"**DO NOT Hey Angie me. " She said pointing a finger at him. She was always the one who was trying to protect them as children. "Josh is coming back soon.. You. Can. Not. Be here when he does. Do you understand me?" She asked him as she was glaring at him as he guessed he should be afraid of her. He had lost that will when they were children. She was a rough cookie, but he wasn't afraid of the Angel. She was barely his sister any longer. They all knew it. He was the outcast in this world, they all made sure that he knew it. "I 'm not ready for your brotherly rivalry to start. " She sighed as she was still glaring at him. It was a small improvement. It was what it was. " Do you have both have to make it so hard? She's an Siren for willing and untamed creatures of habit. Your both fools for falling into her trap. Are you thinking at all Peter? " Angie was staring at him as Peter finally spoke to her. " Are you done?" He asked much like a child would to a mother who was trying to teach it a lesson. **

**She shot him a glare as she would no longer try to help him."DONT be here. I won't save you this time. Not this time." She said as she walked off down the hallway. She couldn't believe the nerve of that forsaken angel. She was all sorts of evil. Lina Artois was never and would never be worthy of either one of her brothers. What they saw in her.. she would never know. At least she was able to contribute something to the world. Charlotte. Peter sighed as he leaned his head into the hallway, making sure she was leaving. He closed the door to the room as he came back over to Lina. " She's in a really bad mood. It's what happens to you when you're up here too long." That was a true statement. **

"**She sure is." She agreed as she was a little worried at how true her words were. He looked at her as he stood between her legs, leaning against the bed a little. "You should leave..." She spoke to him in a whisper as she looked up at him, her fingers touching his cheek. "Just for a couple of hours, until things calm down." He looked into her eyes as he was trying to decide how much he had wanted to fight it. He had wanted to have her tonight, but it seemed that it wouldn't be this night. He sighed as he nodded a little." Alright. But if anything happens, I'm coming back. I won't let anything happen to you." He stroked her cheek as her skin felt good under his. He was going to miss it. It had been a very long time. He had not wanted to lose her again.**

**He looked at her eyes as he could tell he would be gone for some time." I'll be gone for a while." He moved to stand straight, seeing her still sitting against the bed. " I won't tell him where you've gone." She moved to push him back a little when she stood, making just a little room for herself. There was little space between them as she spoke." Be careful." She asked him even if it was more of a command. She pressed a tender kiss against his lips as she then pulled away from him, adding just one more thing. She moved to pull something out of her drawer as she gave it to him." Here... take this." it was a small ring that she placed into his palm, letting him look at it. He looked at it for a moment as he turned to look at her in confusion." Just.. Take it.' She told him as he asked." You'll be alright. "He had meant it to be more of a question, even if it hadn't come out that way. He moved the ring into his pocket as she barely whispered to him, her hands against his arms. "Just... Don't let him find you. But... if he does..." She hadn't wanted to think of what chaos that would cause. " I will find the both of you." she assured him as her voice broke into her full tone. She glanced at the door for a second before turning back to him." You should go now." **

**Peter looked at her as he didn't want to leave. He had wanted to be selfish and stay with her tonight. He moved his hands against her cheeks as he spoke to her." I've waited my life to be with you. "he stroked her cheeks as he continued," Now I have to run away from you..." He sighed as he pulled her face to his, kissing her roughly as he did. He had hoped it would give her the motivation to return quickly. "I'll see you soon Princess." he teased her as he gave her a smile, pulling away to leave. She had given him a faint whisper of goodbye from her lips, taking in a shaky breath after he had gone. She had nothing to do. Just to wait. She did not like to wait. She slowly sank back into the bed as she stared at the door he had just left from. **

**Several weeks had passed as it turned into months before it seemed safe enough to venture back to her. Lina had gone to live in an apartment in Paris. It was her favorite city, a fact that carried over into every life that she had. He had broken into her apartment as it wasn't hard. He was a master at doing things that weren't supposed to be done. He thought she should be home any time soon. He looked around for a good place to hide, seeing not a great selection. It was pretty small, but then again it was just her. He found a closet to hide in as he closed the folding doors behind him. He had waited a good twenty minutes before he heard keys sliding into the lock. You could hear her sighing as she turned the lights on, throwing things onto the bed. He peered at her through the slots in the door, seeing her going towards the mirror. She pulled her hair down as her appeared behind her, spreading out again as she sighed again. She pushed some of her hair from her face, making her way to the closet. **

**She opened her doors slowly as Peter came out, picking her up in his arms. "Surprise Princess." He told her as he smiled at her, putting her back down on the floor. He could tell that he had surprised her as her eyes were wide. She had her hands against his shoulders as he spoke." Miss me?" He was curious since she those gray eyes were just staring at him. He had missed those. "Peter!" Yes indeed. He was tempted to tease her, but at the moment he was just happy to see her. It was a little distracting at how she had screamed his name practically. Not that she was the first. "What are you doing here?" She swung her arms around him as she continued, not letting him answering her question." Oh god I missed you! Are you okay?" She asked him yet another question. "Has he reached you? Oh Peter." She sighed as she moved to put her hands against his face, looking at him. No bruises, it was a very good sign.**

**He grinned at her as he had yet been able to explain any of her questions. "I'm surprising you. I would of thought the hiding in your closet was pretty obvious." He teased as she just pulled him into a kiss. He kissed her for a few moments, his hand finding the back of her neck. He pulled away with a smile as he spoke." I missed you." He stared at her, rubbing his thumb against her neck a little." He almost found me a few times, but I'm the master at disappearing. I missed you." He told her again as she spoke." Oh I missed you too! I can't believe you are here. "She told him in excitement as she was still trying to fight the shock away. Her hands fell down to his shoulders again as she felt them, making sure that he was really here in front of him. Making sure it wasn't some sort of dream she was having. **

"**You...You're really here aren't you?" she asked him as she looked up at him. " The one and only." He told her with a smile as he looked her over." You're alright?" She nodded at him as she still had her hands against him," I'm fine." She told him as she stroked his cheek. She smiled at him as she bit her lip, asking him now." How long can you stay?" She had wanted it to be forever. " Till tomorrow. Maybe a little longer. I'm Sorry..that it can't be longer" He offered to her as he wondered how long he could stay without being noticed. Even if he had stayed hidden in one place. **

**He pushed some of her hair away from her face, letting his hand roll down her cheek." It's alright. It's for the best." She whispered to him as she tilted her head, kissing his hand as he did. "I'm not so sure it's for the best. It doesn't really feel like it." He told her with a small smile at how true it felt. He took in a deep breath as he spoke." So what is it that you want to do? You're the one who is in such high demand. "He referred to her about her duties, those other people. He was the one who came second. It was always true when it came to him, but she didn't seem to make it a bad thing. She smiled at him as she spoke," You should have pretended. I would have come sooner." **

**Peter chuckled as he leaned down to kiss her head." I'll be sure to remember that." She closed her eyes as she felt his lips against her head, speaking to him in whisper that was almost angelic. It was a little out of her character to be so. "I just want to be with you." He gave her a smile as he kissed her cheek. "I'll let you pick." He would let her chose whatever it was that she wanted. He knew that later in the night they would do finish what they had started several months before. "Let's take a walk." She told him as her fingers fell along his arm, sliding her hand into his. "Lead the way." he told her as he wrapped his fingers around hers. He would have a good grasp on her hand as he wasn't planning on letting her any sooner than he had to. She tugged him out of the room with a grin as her wings faded behind her, grabbing her keys. She locked the door behind them, heading into the side walk. They both walked together, only seeing them when they walked under the street lamps.**


	9. Chapter VIII The Sacrifice

_**Chapter 8**_

_**The Sacrifice**_

**It was a few weeks later that she had decided that she wouldn't allow the two brothers to keep this feud up. She was going to end it. Peter was against letting her be alone with Josh as he wanted to be there to protect her. He was fully aware that she could take care of herself, but that didn't take the feeling away. She didn't want Peter to have to keep running; she had wanted him to be able to live. **

**Lina was standing on the roof of a city building as Josh stood before her. He had not meant to meet her here, but here they were. "Don't be a fool. There is a different between rivalry and revenge. " Lina spoke to him as she walked closer to him. She was wearing a dark red tank top and a black jacket. She was wearing jeans along with some black boots as she continued coming closer. "This, what you have obsessed yourself with revenge. You have a chance Josh Moonson, to turn back and save yourself."**

**Josh stood on the edge of the building as he was wearing his jeans as he wore a blue shirt. He turned around to face her as he stepped closer to her, his bare feet touching the ground. "Like I should be afraid of you." He gave her a small smile as he added,"You've already killed me. " He didn't have anything left." You've already killed me. If your going to threaten me than go back to your love." He told her as he saw her gray eyes. "My life is mine to choose. If I want to take them, then I'm going to. You can't stop me." he assured her as he held his stance. He was staring at her as her look was turning eerie; she was smiling at him in an uneasy way. "Why..Josh. "Her arms opened as she seemed to be expecting him to give her a hug. "You're one of my clients now." **

**She really was a mad woman."Get AWAY from me!" He yelled at her as his wings appeared behind him, expanding fully as they reflected light from the moon. He pulled them back as they started making motions back and forth, causing several swift gusts of wind. He pulled them back as he swiftly pushed them forward with as much force as he could. He created a large gust of wind, almost like a tornado coming towards Lina. There was dirt blowing around the roof, making it hard to make her out other than her shape. "Touch me... and you'll regret it." He folded his wings behind him as he took a step closer, trying to make her out. He could hear her eerie laugh from behind the dust cloud. His wings were somewhat of a strobe light as the feathers would reflect the moonlight as he moved.**

**She swept her hand across as the dust followed behind her, the wind continuing behind her as she stood. She hadn't even moved. " That's the first time I've heard that from you Josh Moonson." She was making him even uneasy as she smiled that way again. That smile was one you would find in a mad driven killer. "Do you know who I am Josh?" Angel of Ruin. That's how I am. And My... Don't you need me." She told him with such confidence. "Don' fight me Josh. I now have some control over you." she walked towards him as she she whispered," Don't fight me." She had a crazed look in her eyes. She was his next conquest. **

**Josh smiled at her as he watched her coming closer. There was only one angel that could control him. And she was gone. "Angel of Ruin? Death itself then." He looked at her for a moment as he folded his arms. " Whats your name?" She smiled at him as she suddenly appeared beside him. She was looking down at the street as she spoke." No. Not Death. That's my half-sister Dear. Instead..." She paused for a moment, watching the street and all the people below before she turned to him." I'm both. I am Hell and relief to people like yourself." she made a hand gesture towards him as she tilted her head just a little." Lina doesn't really exist josh, What you're doing... It is Useless." She assured him as she smiled." Aliyah." Aliyah had given him her name as she turned to the people below, watching them as she waited for his submission.**

**He stared at this new person as it was not his Lina. It was more important that he got her back then trying to argue with his creature."Your half-sister? Whats her name? It's never useless. I always have my points." He was one of reason most of the time. "Even if they don't seem that clear to the liking of you. I think I should be talking to her." He smiled a little to himself as he felt a different part of him taking over of himself. His reason was leaving as pure desire to obtain his goal was setting in. Lina smiled to herself as she was actually going to tell him who her sister was. She supposed it wouldn't make a difference either way." Her name.. is Nasira. And Yes, I'm guessing you should be." She turned to him as a laugh escaped from her lips."Of course you do Darling." she spoke as she emphasized darling to him."So do the others, but there is a difference between realistic points and your insane ones." He stood before her as he spoke." I don't care if you If you understand my type of insanity. Or my relationship with my brother. I'm ready to end it. Where does she live? Hell?" He spoke to her with a hint of sarcasm.**

**She smirked at him," Funny. She lives on earth." She paused for a moment, eying him before she spoke."Tell me...How do you feel after months of obsessive searching? Only to find him kissing your wife?" She flinched a little as he was sure she was enjoying it. "Obsessive searching? I wouldn't call it that. It wasn't hard to find to him. " he moved towards her as he would play her game. "He's so predictable." he said making sure to emphasize the predictable. "I wanted him to feel the same pain. And as for you, you're not her anymore. Just some shell that took her place. " He looked her up and down for a moment as he spoke again." You're not my wife. She died the day her eyes turned that shade of gray." He leaned towards her as he whispered to her. "I want to meet your sister. Don't make me wait." he told as he waited." I bet you feel confused." Aliyah whispered back to him as she turned to look at him. She appeared behind him as she continued." Lost. In that world. Dear Josh isn't this something. So ironic. That I'm in the form of your wife who broke because of you? And here you are now, Broken. " She tilted her head at him as she spoke still,"It's funny how life plays out don't you think? Oh but..shhh. You don't need to do anything." she moved slowly to touch his shoulder, caressing it. It surprised her at how comforting his touch was. **

**She had her hand against his arm as she spoke. "Your brother doesn't need any revenge..." She raised her attention from his arm as she focused now on him. "He's not with your wife but me. And Nasira, oh she knows you want to meet her. Its not necessary. " She dragged her hand up to his shoulder as she started dragging it across his back. She moved to her tippy toes as she whispered it into his ear." I'm here." She ran her fingers along his back as she moved to the other side of him. He let out a small chuckle as he smirked, "You have nothing here. Only she does." He turned to look at her as he hadn't cared for her touch." I assure you that it is. Necessary. " She came to stand in front of him as she touched his forehead with her index finger. "Just Relax...I'm sure you need the rest. Nasira doesn't need to be bothered. " He could feel the sleepiness tingling all over his body. The need to sleep was becoming stronger. " I'm not some toy. Not one of your freaks." He clinched his jaw as he was fighting off the sleep. "Where is she?" He would try and try again. He wouldn't fail this time.**

"**No..You are not a toy. Nasira will not be bothered. Just relax Joshua moonson. Your mind needs to rest. Sit down and rethink what you are doing." She told him as she put her hand against his shoulder, pushing him down to his knees. She leaned down to kiss his head as she was treating him like one of her fragile clients. She was trying to use lina's touch to comfort him. "STOP." He shot a glare up at her as he was to weak to try and stand again."I can rest plenty when im dead. Where is she?" He asked again. "Oh Josh.." She spoke as she chuckled at him, pulling away as she did."rethink what you are doing to yourself. You are not thinking. You do not need to do anything at all. Fate simply plays things out for you, but first you just need to relax. Think." She bent down as she was face to face to him." If you can't do that, then I can do it for you. Im quite generous." She smiled that eerie smile again as it always made him so uneasy. He smiled to himself as he chuckled. He let his head hand down as he spoke yet again." Where is Nasira." He was searching his mind for a way to force it out of her. Or to force her out of his."Do you know.." She stood as she looked down at him now." Because of my status i'm just as strong as you. " Of course when it came to her job. **

**He heard her voice in his head as he turned to look up at her, seeing nothing coming from her lips. He sighed as he leaned his head back down. **

**Let everything go Josh. It may not be what you think you want, but its' what you need. You are not meant to be ruined yet. But you soon will. You're on the edge. **

**Joshua pushed his strength to the service as he lifted his head, glaring at her as he yelled." I WANT to see Nasira!" he clinched his teeth as he looked at her still."Go ahead, push me." She put her hand against his cheek, " I'm not the won't pushing, you are dear. Just listen to me...If you continued down this path for much longer you will become my permanent victim. Do you really want that? Just me? Let things go. Let what to you go and move on. Your brother doesn't need anything more. Neither do you." He was breathing a little harder as he could feel the need to sleep becoming stronger. She bent over, making sure her lips brushed against his ear." Save yourself." He hadn't even noticed that he was leaning towards her as her touch was something he was longing for lately. "Where is she?" He asked as his eyes were closed, smiling a little. "You're good at torturing. " That was well established.**

"**Is it tormenting to know that these lips were just on your brothers? Josh...Do not torture yourself with such questions." she ran her fingers over his cheek as she stayed close to him. "Listen to me...Save yourself and let it go." Josh took in a deep breath as he felt a small spurt of energy coming forth, opening his eyes. He shot her a look as he didn't even have to ask. She knew what he wanted. She laughed at him as she spoke," I'm not evil you know. I'm only doing my job. You only seem to make things harder. Let' see..." She thought for a moment as she put her finger to her lips." How can I get your mind off of things? Hmm?" she asked as she tapped her lips a few times. What to do, what to do.**

**She moved in front of him, moving to knees in front of him." You don't need her. Josh, try to understand that I'm here to reason with you. I don't want to bring further pain...but I suppose I will. More pain, more gain." She sighed as she released a certain creature from inside. Her eyes turned from their dark gray color to the bright green that they were before. Lina gasped as she looked at him, looking at herself." Josh!" he stared at her as he looked into her eyes, seeing that they were different. Not that of Aliyah's."Lina..." He looked at her as he stared still. It was her. "Is it really you?" he asked her as he was still being lulled into sleep. Lina grabbed onto his arms as she was crying, tears on her cheeks as she spoke to him. "Let go..Just let go Josh." She was begging him as he couldn't believe she would ask that of him.**

"**What?" he asked almost breathlessly as he stared at her. "Look...at what your doing to yourself." She was whispering to him as he leaned his head down, not looking at the tears on her face. It sounded like her. Yet the words she spoke sounded too much like Aliyah. One of her tricks. "Look at yourself. How can you continue to do this? Peter..Oh god Josh.. I .-" Josh almost growled as he yelled at her." STOP!" He glared at her even if she did have lina's eyes. "Please..." He begged her as he sighed. "Please. Don't torture me. I dont...have much left. I just want to talk to Nasira. To find you again." he told her as he closed his eyes a little."See what you're doing. No more needs-" Josh pulled a dagger from his shoe as he moved to his feet, striking a wound against her cheek. He pointed it at her as he looked like he would fall over if someone barely pushed him.**

**Aliayh's wings bolted out of her wings as she felt the dagger split her skin, even if it was small. She glared at him as she spoke. "Hurt me Josh Moonson and you will harm her. And trust me, with each stab I will let you see her. You will see her in pain." she assured him."So what do you want to do Josh? It's your choice." He moved closer to her as the blade point was against her shoulder. "Like I said..she's not there anymore. Where is Nasira?" He asked her again as he pushed the blade against her skin, seeing the blade break her skin. "Go ahead, test me Josh moonson. But I will bring her out. Then you'll bring even more pain to her." She felt the blade being pushed further after her warning, do what she had promised.**

"**Lets test our power." He told her as he pushed it in further. He heard gasping coming from the angel as he lifted his eyes to her. Her eyes were green again, not the darker gray. He wasn't sure it was her, but he wasn't going to take a chance. "Mon..dieu." She managed to get out as she gasped for air. It caught his attention as he looked at her, seeing her eyes and her words. It was something she would say. "Lina..." he came to realize that she had brought her out. He was damaging her arm." I'm sorry.." He told her as he pulled the dagger from her shoulder, dropping it to the ground. He could see the tears flowing down her cheeks freely now. "I'm sorry." he told her again as he dropped to his knees, leaning against his palms. "J-Josh." She spoke his name as she moved to the ground with him. "Please..." She took in a few deep breaths as she managed to get out. "Please.. I lov-" **

**The angel of ruin had shut her away again, her eyes transparent to a gray color once again. "Oh Josh..." she spoke again as her voice was different, that sort of Aliyah's. "look what you've done. She's bleeding. More pain she received from you. What a sad reunion. After what has it been? Months? Just seeing your dear wife, only to stab her? It is a shame." she told him as she grinned down at him. She was by far the worst creature he had ever met. And she was the one who was helping people? He might just go insane from the look of her. He would be a perfect angel to just avoid ever meeting her again. "Josh.." She pulled his chin up as she made him look at her." Do you know who I am? I am Lina, just the part that isn't hurting anymore. So you can never kill me or you will kill her. You want to see her again? I can bring her out if you like. If.. you promise you'll Peter alone. "**

**Joshua chuckled as he let his head fall back down, away from her touch. She was a piece of work. He took in a deep breath as he spoke in a soft whisper."Nasira...please." he asked her as he felt helpless and even more loss than before. He closed his eyes as Aliyah's voice was fading out, leaving room for his mind to think.**

_**I just want her back. I'm weak, but I have enough anger to drive me. Whatever you say, i'll do**_**. **

**He assured Nasira as he was willing to do what was needed of him. Nasira's voice came in his head as it was nice to hear a voice that wasnt Aliyah's.**

_**Do you understand why your wife is now the angel of ruin josh moonson? **_

**He could barely hear Aliyah's voice as she sounded shocked." Whats this?" she spoke as it made him grin.**

_**Not exactly. I will change. As long as she'll try. Nasira.. I just want to be near her again. **_

**Joshua opened his eyes, looking up at aliyah with his dark blue eyes, seeing her still there. **

_**Understand Josh moonson that there must be dramatic changes if I grant this to you. Your brother will be alone and your wife still at risk of falling into the same fate again. You must promise me you will change and then I will bring Lina back to you. Forgetting everything. **_

**Her voice paused as she then added, her voice a silky smooth sound. **

_**It's a risk, what you are asking...But I can tell you that death is not your answer. Or hers. **_

**Josh chuckled as he could hear Aliyah asking him if he was talking to Nasira. She was demanding it of him, getting frustrated. She knew her time was dwindling. " I promise.." He spoke aloud so Aliyah would know what was coming. "I'll change. If I cant.. you can have my life." He told Nasira as he looked up at Aliyah. He grinned at her as he his head leaned back down. **

_**You know...it would be fun to kill your sister. Is it possible that I could? He smirked to himself as he sighed from the need to sleep.**_

_**You're quite a character.**_**He could hear Nasira laughing at how he was. Perhaps he was. **_**I'm afraid if you killed my sister, you would kill Lina. Understand that. There is that side of lina, thati f you do break your promise. She will become this again. It is after all her fate. Im just..rewriting it for you. But..what about your brother? It seems he has grown attached to this angel?**_

**You could hear lina panicking even more as she couldn't gain control of him. "What is this!" She asked him again as she yelled, her eyes growing a darker gray than before. She was grabbing his shirt, shaking him to answer her.**

**Josh sighed as he was so exhausted from everything. Mostly from Aliyah's touch. He knew wouldn't last much longer. **_**You know.. I think he'd like you. He wants to be a vampire. He always liked the darker things. I'm not suggesting love.. just a friend. He'd...be Loyal.. to You..**_** he told her as Peter was the type. Loyal to the things he believed in. He was always there for Charlotte.**

**His eyes were closed as he could barely make anything out other than her voice. He didn't feel lina's touch anymore or her voice. It was only Nasira's.**

_**I Will see what I can do. Now, you just sleep Josh Moonson. I shall take care of everything. **_

**Her voice faded as he whispered to her. "Thanks." His eyes were already closed as his body fell limp on the roof, letting go as it was asked of him. He had fallen asleep, but he would wake soon enough.**

**Peter was waiting for Lina as he pulled a black cotton shirt back on as he had his jeans on, looking around her apartment. He smiled at how simple it really was. He wondered exactly how much time she did spend here. He turned on the tv as he sat on the couch, wondering how much longer she would be. He watched a few shows, flipping through the channels before he heard a knock on the door. He was curious to see who it was seeing as Lina wouldn't of bothered to knock. He moved from the couch as he opened the door, seeing a woman standing before him." Peter Moonson?" She asked as her voice seemed some what silky. If that was even a way to describe someone. It was something smooth and inviting, a hidden danger to it. Like some sort of trap. It seemed like something that you would want, but at the end you found yourself in a peril. Much like a siren. **

**Yes." He looked at her as he had an idea of who it was, but it wasn't very likely that it was. He took her in more as she wasn't much taller than a woman of five. She was shorter than himself and she was tan. Of course he was that white tan...if that counted as a tan. Her hair was to her shoulders, black and wavy as her eyes were like Lina's. Gray. "I think you wanted to see me." Nasira spoke as she stretched her hand out towards him."Nasira at your service. " He narrowed his eyes a little in disbelief, looking her over again. She wasn't what he pictured. She was way more attractive. "Nasira...?" He had wanted to meet her for such a long time now. He had wanted to rid himself of his purity, but he was never allowed an audience with her. He wondered what she was doing here. "Yes. I wanted to be a vampire. But..." He looked at her as he was trying to find out the secret of her appearance. "Why now?" He stood before her, not inviting her in just yet.**

**Lina had never mentioned any company." Lina...Who is really not herself." Nasira spoke to him as she could tell what he was thinking. He snickered as he opened the door for her. Why would she not know things? She came into the house, standing there in front of him as he held the door open. "If you really want to be a vampire, than I can help you to become that. As far as my half-sister...Well it is hard to explain. She is the same person you see, but at the same she is not." Peter smiled at how it seemed things were always this bizarre in his life."The real lina, who has been hurting, is trapped. The one that has been forced to become the angel of ruin and no longer hurts is the one that you see before yourself. The one you've been with. She has a name, Aliyah. Think of it as Lina's emotions are trapped within herself. And this whole time she has just been doing what she was transformed into being. Someone unlike her."**

**She looked around the room as she moved to close the door for him, looking back at him as she went back to more important matters. "Peter, I've just came from assisting your brother and I have reached a solution." Peter looked at her as his eye brows narrowed at her. He had a feeling he wouldn't care for what she would tell him next. "He has made a sacrifice and if you want to be a vampire, you too must make one." He stared at her as he would have to make a sacrifice to be a vampire. The only thing he had in common with his brother was Lina. "And to become a vampire I would have to..." He asked as he waited for the catch. There was always a catch to things.**

"**Let go of Aliyah and allow her to be Lina so she could be with josh again. Than you can become a vampire. " Nasira moved to sit down as she looked up at him, waiting for him to decide. He watched her, chuckling at her in disbelief. "I'm going to erase her memory so she would forget she ever became this. If she remembers it will send her into a downward spiral back to what she is now. She would be too depressed. That means she will not remember spending time with you." She gave him a serious look as she continued." But I will not erase your or your brother's memory. Then you will remember how fragile Lina's mind is. So you both may be careful. A few evens and she will be Aliyah again. It's her fate and there is only so much I can do." She managed to give him a small smile as she spoke again." So will you sacrifice that and become a vampire? Do you agree with everything we've spoken?"**

Peter stared at her for a moment before turning his attention away from her. He stared out in the living room as he thought her proposal over. He would have to give up the life he had for months...to be what he should have been in the beginning. He would have to give up Li-Aliyah. One and the same. He knew it wasn't exactly Lina, there was subtle differences between the two of them. He had known lina in another life and he had known her little quirks, even the way she moved. It wasn't fair. For anyone. It was not fair to ask him to give up his happiness. It was not fair to ask Lina to stay dormant in her own body. It was not fair to ask Aliyah to be in a body that was not her own. It was not fair to his brother to lose his wife. It was not fair to ask him to watch someone he loved to be with another...but peter had done it for centuries. No one had thought of him, why should he think of others. Why should he not be selfish and decline her offer? 

**He looked up at her as he started to speak, words falling short as he stopped himself. It was not fair. And so would that be the way of the world. He lost focus on Nasira as he thought this over again. He closed his eyes as he was starting to fade into his memories. Memories of their better days.**

**Peter was walking down the hallway as he had his sword at his side. He had a few body guards walking with him as he had insisted that he didn't need them around the castle. Perhaps he did when he was out in the streets, but his people had to know that he was not afraid of the threats. A King had to appear strong, unbreakable to his people. People did not want a leader that was weak, no more human than they were. They were looking to him to be more than human. He would have to be more than human to win this war. He went to his room as there were two guards standing by the door as he nodded at them. "Thank you." He told the guards that were following him. "I would like some time alone. "he asked the two guards who looked at each other. "My lord... I do not think it is wise to let you be alone at this hour. It is very dangerous. They will send assassins my Lord. We cannot protect you if send us away." One of the guards spoke to their king as he nodded at them.**

" **I know. I just need one night alone with my wife. I would like to see the both of you do the same with yours. Go. See your family. " Peter spoke to them as he put hands on both guards shoulders as they both nodded at him. "We will not be far my lord. We will take shifts so that each will get some time with their family. As you request my lord." They left him to be, but not till he went into the room and closed the door behind him. He turned around to see Lina standing out on the balcony. He smiled at he as he came to her." You know.." He ran his fingers over her shoulder as he looked at her." I 've told you not to stand out here. It is dangerous." She turned to look at him as she grinned." And I've told you not to stand out here. You are here." she pointed out to him as her eyes looked over his face, giving him a smile. **

**Peter chuckled as he looked at her dress. She wore it just for him. It had a open back as the white cloth just covered her front, leaving her sides exposed. It went over her chest and tied at the neck. It did make him stare at her more than any other thing she had worn before it. His fingers trailed back and forth on her side as he looked up at her." Yes here I am." He told her as he smiled back at her. "You said you had something to tell me. I'm sorry it took so long." He apologized to her as she moved to face him. "Do not apologize my lord. I know you have things you must do." He nodded at her as her hand moved to his cheek." Sometimes unfortunately. How is my Queen?" He asked as he waited to hear what it was she had wanted to tell him.**

**She looked at his chest armor, running her hands against the edges of them. She looked up at him as she smiled," I wanted to tell you that you will have a child soon. I hope it will be a son for you." she told him as she rested her hands against his chest armor. He looked at her for a moments in shock, as he was sure all did when it came to moments like this one. He chuckled a little as he spoke," Really? " He looked at her own body, now determined to be more gentle with her than ever before. He put his hands against her cheeks as he leaned his head against hers as he spoke." That is great news my queen. " He grinned at her as he gave her a few kisses." Come. We must tell the others." he told her with excitement as he took her hand. He gently pulled her away from the balcony, hearing her laugh as she was glad to see how happy he was. He heard her gasp behind him as he held her hand in his, turning to look at her. She was in pain, pulling her hand from his to put it against her stomach. She pulled her fingers from her own body, showing blood on them. She had a dagger in her..."Lina.." He spoke to her as he pulled her from the window. He saw daggers flying past them as they made a high pitch ringing noise on the impact of the stone wall. He called for the guards as he pulled the knife out of her. She was dying... He turned his head as he saw the guards come in, pulling their swords out as they saw the queen. He felt her touch on his cheek, turning his attention back to her. Her fingers drifted from his cheek to his lip, stroking his bottom lip. He couldn't feel the blood her blood that was being smeared on his face with her touch. She gasped as she tried to speak to him, trying her best to get it out even if it hurt so much. " I love-" She took in another breath as you could see the pain in the wrinkles of her face. " You." she told him as she smiled at him. It was then that her thumb stroked his lip for the last time.**

**Peter opened his eyes as he looked at Nasira, still sitting there on the bench. She was waiting for him to tell her what his choice was. He wasn't sure what his choice was. He looked towards the door as his mind drifted again to another memory. **

**Peter had been assigned to be lina's guardian angel, wondering why he was assigned to watch over a human. It was a task set for someone that was a child of the king. The king of the heavens. He was stuck watching a human girl while Josh was off doing much cooler things. Like training how to fight. Here he was stuck with stalking. He had spent his time watching this girl, eventually starting to enjoy watching her. Not in the creepy way, but the opposite. He was starting to care for her. She was something...familiar and yet he could not remember her. He started to talk to her, starting to let her see him. They were starting to become friends, that was until he kissed her. **

**She had not cared that he was an angel. She had cared for him anyway. It was that night that his father pulled him aside, telling him that he would never be allowed to see her again. That josh would take his place and watch over the girl. She would forget that he ever existed, he would be forgotten. It was punishment enough to have someone you love be parted from you, but worse to watch her fall in love with another. His own brother. He was standing at the edge of the kingdom, looking down at the world bellow. He saw that lina was walking hand and hand with a man. A man who he called his brother. He was allowed to do what he could not. He could feel a rush of emotions come over him as he felt rain drops falling. It hit his face as it rolled down the side of his face, falling onto the ground below him. He headed inside the castle as he thought of other things. Fate was something that did not take kindly to him. There was the proof.**

**Peter lifted his head up towards Nasira as he would answer her now. He would have to set them both free. "Alright. " He told her as his eyes were filled with regret already. He was getting something great in return, but losing something greater. He would not have hope for love after this. When he so easily gave it away. He had wanted to be a vampire yes...but he had never imagined it to bet his way. "Then it's going to be given to you. Come. Sit down." She told him as she patted the seat next to her, moving from her spot so he would have the whole chair to himself. He took in a breath as he walked to the chair, sitting where she had directed him. He looked up at her as she spoke again, coming to stand in front of him. "Close your eyes." she asked gently as he wasn't finished just yet." Will I see you again?" **

**Nasira let out a laugh as she gave him a smile," Sounds like a question from one of those human movies." She brushed her fingers against his cheek a few brief moments before answering." Of course you will. I am, after all the Angel of Death. I will need to see that my vampires are doing what they need to." He was surprised at her touch, how it felt. It felt soft and warm. Comforting. Much like Lina's and not like Death. She was not what he had imagined. He sighed as she pulled her hand from his cheek, closing his eyes. "Just relax. " she told him as she continued." You're going to be out for a little awhile. He wondered when he turned into a vampire, the need for blood would come to him. He wondered what she would taste like. He had been a vampire before. This would be like returning home after a long journey. **

"**Just focus on what you really want, Peter..Trust me." she asked him in a whisper as her wings appeared behind her. The unfolded from behind her, wrapping around the both of them as the darkness covered him. Her wings were very much like Angel's, but they were dark black. Her wings were the loss of light as so was she. She moved to place her hands against his chest, one right over his heart. She closed her own eyes, concentrating on him. There were red lights starting to flash under her palms, soaking into peter's chest. A moment has passed as she opened her eyes, revealing her eyes almost as dark as her iris's. They were fading back to their gray as peter whispered her name. She looked at him as his eyes were a dark red, looking like he would fall asleep any moment. "Rest Peter." She spoke his name as his eyes lids closed, his body falling against her wings.**


	10. Chapter IX The Test

_**Chapter 9**_

_**The Test**_

**It was a few weeks later Nasira was standing near Lina's body as a vampire put a few stick nobs on her head that was connected to a device. "It will be a day before she will be back. It takes a while to reach the actual Lina underneath all the greif." She spoke to josh as she watched the vampire working on Lina. She had all sorts of wires coming from her head, connecting to the device that would restore her. She turned to him as she spoke," You must keep your promise Josh Moonson or all this will take place again." He nodded at her as he wanted to be by lina, but having to wait till the vampire was finished. "I'm not sure I could see her that way again." With another man." Thank you. Any advice?" He asked her as he turned to her. It would be something new to him. "Her love for you never changed. I don't think her relationship with peter meant anything compared to yours. "She reassured him with her words, adding a smile on top of it. "My advice Josh Moonson is be careful what you say to her. What situations you find yourself in. She should never have been an angel, but making her human once again will only make things worse. Just love her and remember her fate." **

**Josh nodded at her as he moved to touch her cheek." I won't forget." He turned to Nasira as he spoke." What did you think of my brother?" He did not think that peter would of agreed to do so. "Peter..?" Nasira blinked a his question as she was caught off guard by his question. "Your brother isn't a bad guy.." She paused for a moment as she looked at him and Lina." he is just lost. I feel sorry for him really...but he won't be alone." she smiled and then looked away from the two of them. "Take care of him for me then." He told her as he could tell by the way she avoided his gaze. He deserved something for what he did for Lina."Do you think Light and Dark could ever mix...Peacefully?" he asked her as she looked at him, thinking about his question." With the right balance they can exist, but you cannot have one without the other." **

**Joshua nodded at her as it would never happen. At least not peacefully. The world would always be torn between sides. "I'm grateful. I'm not a fan of your sister." Not many were. He heard Lina groaning as he went to her side, sitting on the bed next to her. She was just mumbling towards the two of them, not actually speaking anything of value. "When dealing with insanity, you must be insane yourself. " She told him as she saw lina waking from her sleep. She would leave them and attend to other matters." I better leave. Your wife can't see me or that will cause another risk. I will visit. Goodbye Josh moonson. Good luck." She spoke to him as her voiced faded as so did she.**

**Lina was moving in her bed as josh put a hand against her," Your fine lina. Just rest." He told her as he tried to calm her down so she didn't hurt herself. "Josh..." Lina spoke her words as it made him smile. He had longed for her to speak his name like this again. "I'm Here." He spoke to her as she raised her hand, reaching out for him. He took her hand as she spoke to him," I .. I can't see anything. Did.. I have an accident?" She asked him as he felt her trembling. They had put a metal band over her eyes to protect her from the light. The transformation had caused her to be sensitive to the light. "Your fine." he told her as he hadn't made a story to tell her. He would just have to wing it. He hoped it would be good enough. "You'll be fine." he reassured her," How do you feel?" he asked as he moved closer to her.**

"**I feel horrid." She answered as she tried to raise herself from the bed, but unable. She was being restrained by the metal band around her head, attached to the wires. Her fingers felt the wires, then the band over her eyes. She leaned back down all the way as her both hands reached out for him this time." Josh.." she spoke as her voice sounded panicked. "Please..don't leave me. I don't.. know what happened. Just don't leave me." she asked him as she moved her arms around, trying to find him. He put one of his hands against her shoulder, letting her hands find him herself. He moved closer to her as he spoke," I'm not leaving Lina. I'm here. I won't leave until you ask me." He leaned forward to kiss her head to comfort her, hopefully putting her at ease. "You should rest. You should be sleeping." He told her as he looked down at her. **

**Lina felt something stir inside of her when she felt his lips touch her forehead. She wasn't sure why, but she felt tears coming from her eyes. It seemed like forever since she had been around him, not even sure why she felt that way ."How long..have I been here?" she asked him in a whisper as she tried to understand why she felt this way. "Please, How long?" she asked him again as she heard him sigh." It's just been a few weeks. I've been right here with you. I'm glad your back." he told her as he wiped away her tears. Lina could only think of how bad it must have been to be here this long. She was trembling even more from the fear of it all. "Please...this.." She spoke as she moved her hands to metal band to her eyes. "This thing, please get it off my eyes. I want to see you. Take it off." She begged him as her hands looked for his again. He looked at her as he took her hand, not sure if he should. He really shouldn't.**

**He felt her hands against his wrist as he moved to pull the band from her eyes, feeling her grip on his wrist getting tighter. She started to slowly open her eyes as he spoke to her," Just be careful." he asked her as she was afraid something might be wrong with them. She didn't want to lose her eyes. She opened her eyes to see his blue eyes as he saw her green ones. He was so glad that they were not the gray ones. "Hey beautiful." He smiled at her as he let her hold his wrist until she felt comfortable enough to let them go. "See. Your fine." he reassured her as he pulled his hand to her cheek, stroking it. "Sorry. Just... Don't leave me. Stay..here in front of me." she asked him as he gave her a nod. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise. You are stuck with me as long as you want to be. So good luck with that." He teased with her as he hoped it would make her feel more comfortable. **

**She had whispered something under her breath as she touched his cheek," Where am I?" she looked around for a moment, but turning back to him for some answers. "You're in your room at the castle." He leaned down to kiss her cheek as he spoke to her, staying close." I'll take you to see the Eiffel tower when your better, Now you have something to look forward to." She smiled at him as laid there in front of him, " The ..Eiffel tower? How long has it been since I've seen it?" Her smile had faded as it seemed to make it worse when he tried to cheer her up. He almost felt bad for mentioning it now." I'm not sure." She looked around as she was still hooked up to a few wires throughout her body. "I feel fine. Please..take them off. I just want to be with you." She asked him as he wasn't so sure that was a good idea. He had no idea what they did. "I'm not sure.. I don't know Lina." He looked at the machine as he looked back at her. "Please get them off. I can't do anything being linked up like this. " He sighed to himself as he carefully started to remove them, turning off the machine when he was finished. "Hows your head?" He asked her as he watched her, making sure everything was alright.**

"**Decent. Just a bit dizzy that's all." She moved to brush her finger tips against his lower lip, smiling at him. "You worry to much." She told him as he chuckled at her words. " I have too. I don't know what I'd do without you." He spoke to her honestly as he could be without her, but he wouldn't want to be without her in this world. One where she didn't exist. He helped her sit up as he added one more thing for her." Your amazing you know." She let out a small laugh as she took his help, holding his hand as she sat up." How..can you say that when I was just hooked up to wires. To that machine?" She slightly pointed to the machine before she swayed a little. It made him very uncomfortable to see her swaying so. " Come sit here." She asked him as she put her hand against the bed beside her, moving it when he came. He sat with her as he let her lean against him," The wires.. they made you look sexy." he teased her as he put his arm around her, kissing her head. She giggled into his shoulder as she blushed at his words." Your too much." she told him as she smiled, just happy to be in his arms again.**

**The door opened as the doctor came in, seeing the two on the bed." Oh so she's awake." the man spoke as he was grinning, coming to them." Good. Hope you don't mind running a few test on you then." Lina blinked at him as he said test." Tests?" She asked as she seemed almost helpless in her speech. Josh noticed her voice, turning to him as he spoke for her."What for doctor? She fine. At least not today. She just woke up. I'm sure thats enough for today." The doctor looked at josh as he held her chart in his hands." If she can sit and talk to you, she can do a few simple tests. " He turned around and turned the machine back on as josh looked at Lina for a moment. She didn't look very confident in going with the man to get testing done. "Doctor. Would you excuse us for a few moments?" He asked him as he received a look from him. He put the chart under his arm as he left the room, giving them five minutes. He was going to time it. **

**Josh smiled at lina as he made sure she was able to sit by herself. He brought her clothes over to her as he spoke." Get dressed. We're getting out of here." He told her as he smiled at her. She was changed into her clothes as she pulled her hair into a bun. She put her hand in his as she spoke." I'm ready." He looked down at their hands as he wrapped his fingers around hers, turning to see her face. He picked her up in his arms as he carried her to the window. He jumped onto the railing as he still held her, spreading his wings out before he looked down. They weren't far from the tower as he smiled lina." Hold on." he told her as she put her arms around his neck for support. He jumped off the edge as they started falling, lina closing her eyes as she sheltered herself into his shoulder. His wings were used for gliding as he straightened them out, gliding to the top of the tower. He pushed them forward as it caused them to come to a stop, letting him land on the tip of the tower. You could see the horizon from here, all the building and the entire city. The cars were passing by, hearing a few honking coming from the distance. He jumped down further as they landed below on the balcony. It was closed so they had nothing to worry about now that they would be alone. **

**He put her down on her own two feet, letting her look around. She moved to the edge, leaning her hands against the railing as she looked out at the city. He stood behind her for a few moments, just watching her before he came to stand beside her. "Josh..What happened..to me?" she asked him as she had wanted to know. " Well.. I think you got over stressed and then.. you went into shock. " He looked at her as he moved one of his hands against her waist. She was looking at the city still as she whispered," Oh.." He tilted his head to look at her, trying to see her face better. "What's the matter Lina?" He asked as he pulled her face towards his by her chin." I can't remember stressing out. I don't remember anything." She looked at him for a moment, then looking down." I can't..." She shook her head a little as she was trying to remember." Are you sure? I thought I had an accident." **

**He looked at her as he was trying to hide the fact he was panicking a little inside. He had to keep her safe. He had to keep her Lina. "Well it was an accident. I didn't think you would go into shock on purpose." he teased a little as he tried to smooth it over, smiling at her. He had wanted to tell her the truth. "But..why would I go into shock?" She asked as she looked at him, looking for answer to the puzzle. He hated to lie to her. "I Shouldn't be shocked about anything. I don't understand. Please...what happened to me? "She pleaded with him, her eyes asking for the truth. She was lost in her own world, not understand what had happened. He sighed to himself, looking at the city for a moment. "You know.." he turned to her as he would tell her." Sometimes.. When we are together. We push each other over the edge. I pushed you to far the last time." he explained to her as Lina stared at him. Was he insane?**

"**When?" she asked him as he stared," I'm not sure the exact date Lina. A bit ago. I'm sorry Lina. I didn't mean to do it to you. I'm going to try.. I'm going to change. Whatever that is, I won't do it anymore. " She pulled away from him as she slowly backed into the railing." Josh.. I really don't know what you're talking about. I-" Josh stared at her as she had stopped talking, stop moving...she had just stopped. "Lina?" He asked as he moved closer to her, looking around them. The world itself had stopped. The cars, the people... they were all frozen. He looked up above him as he saw an airplane.. it was in dead stop. "Oh Josh.." A silky voice spoke to him as it sounded familiar. He cursed under his breath as he didn't' know how he managed to screw things up. **

"**You're lucky I'm doing this for you. I happened to be by." Nasira spoke as she came to touch lina's forehead once again. "Just sleep dear sister." She whispered to Lina as she turned to Josh when she was finished." You need a better story. Just a little slip like that can trigger her memory. Do you realize what we're doing? We're pushing her fate back. Not destroying it or removing it from her. " Josh started to protest her as he didn't care who she was. " So I lie? I can't lie. If I lie to her she'll hate me." He moved towards Nasira as he looked at Lina behind her. " So yes. You lie to her. Josh moonson you lie with everything you have. Do you want your wife or not? Then you must make scarifies." Josh looked from Lina to Nasira as he sighed. He would have to lie. "What's my story? I Suck at lying to her." **

**Nasira let a laugh escape her lips as she spoke," Obviously. Here is one for you." She told him as she looked at lina over her shoulder. "Say she hit her head when you two were going out somewhere." She turned back to him as she spoke seriously to him." And say that she had been there for quite some time. Knocked out. To explain why she's missed you, but Do not mention her break down. Or mental shock. To her, none of that happened. " Josh nodded at her as he recapped her suggestions. " Hit her head, knocked out and she's been here for a while. Alright." She nodded at him as she made another suggestion." You might want to bring her back to her bed. To start over." She gave him a smile as she started walking past him, " Good luck." He was about to turn around to say something else, seeing her gone again. She had disappeared again.**

**He chuckled to himself as she was on the bizarre side. He went over to Lina, touching her back, the world starting again. She fainted into his arms as he kept her from falling onto the ground. He looked down at the city bellow, seeing that it had returned to its motions. He jumped into the sky, flying back to the castle to start the world over again.**

**Lina had slept for a few more days before he heard a small groaning coming from her. He smiled down at her as he had time to think about this. He ran his fingers through her hair as he spoke to her." Hey Beautiful." She opened her eyes a little as she heard his voice." Josh?" She whispered to him as he nodded at her, seeing him there before her. She blinked at him, looking around." Why.. Am I in a bed? Where am I?" she asked him as he sighed a little. Desa vu? "You hit your head. Just stay there okay. " He wanted to make sure she didn't move much. Or at least not much more than she had too. " I .. I hit my head?" She asked him as she was very confused and it was showing on her face. "W-when? I don't remember any of this." She told him as he gave her a small smile. " I know. It was a couple months ago." Her eyes widened as she gasped at him." A couple of months? That's a long time." She told him as she tried to sit up. He pushed her back down as he spoke." Just relax Lina. It was just..several weeks. " He told her as it wasn't exactly a few months. "But you said months! Oh my head..." She groaned at him as she placed her fingers against her temples. **

"**You know I exaggerate. Besides.." Now he was going to start back tracking. He could feel it. " I said months. More than one month is months. Several weeks.." He sighed a little as he spoke." Never mind. You should sleep." he told her as he was trying to divert the subject. He was failing at it. "Shh.." She told mumbled to him as she pressed her finger against his lips. He was talking way too much and it was causing her head to hurt worse. He lowered his voice to a whisper as he asked," Is there anything I can do to help you." Lina sighed and dropped her hand from him, wincing at the pain in her head. " I don't know.. it just hurts." She told him as she closed her eyes. "Let me help you." He told her as he hovered both his hands over her temples. There was a small amount of glittery smoke coming from her temples, forming a ball in both his hands. The smoke finally cleared her skin as it came into a ball in each hand. He held them in his hands as he crushed them, glittering dust falling to the floor.**

**Lina sighed as when he pulled his hands away, leaning into the pillow." Thanks.." She gave him a smile as he nodded at her," As long as you're alright." She leaned towards him as she gave him a quick kiss against his cheek." I"m better. Just.. kinda shocked." He moved his hand to her cheek to comfort her as he spoke," It'll pass. Besides, afterward you'll be stuck with me. I think this will be a walk in the park. " He smiled down at her as she let out a giggle." Oh no..Not you." She teased with him as she looked up at him, thinking about how much she had missed him. It seemed more than just a few weeks. "Come closer." She asked him as he leaned closer when she asked. "Close enough?" Josh asked her as she shook her head." Just a bit more.." She was blushing as she moved her arms around his neck, his body on top of hers. " How is this?" He asked as she pressed a kiss against his lips. "Good enough." She told him as she smiled, running her fingers through his hair. Josh leaned forward as he kissed her neck gently. He had not wanted to overdo it. **

"**Mm...I love you." She told him just louder than a whisper. "You're not leaving...this room." She told him as he tried to answer her, being muffled by her neck. " I..Wouldft.. objfectionts..." She found herself grinning as he eyes remained close, only opening when she heard the door open. "I um.." He spoke as he came upon the scene, almost dropping his chart. Josh looked at the door as he saw the doctor, smiling a little as he spoke." Hey.. doctor." He looked down at Lina as he was still smiling at the awkwardness. Such bad timing. Lina turned her head to look at the doctor as she explained," He..was helping me breath. I was having trouble." she was lying of course and it was showing by the small blush on her cheeks. **

"**Sir! This woman here has been through a lot. Just when I leave to update the chart and I come here to see you on top of her like that? This... No. This.. No." He said to both of them as josh leaned up on his elbows." I was just helping her breath doctor. She has to breath." he told him seriously as he would play with this story, smiling as he did. "Just trying to help! I would think you were trying to squeeze the breath out of her from what it looks like." The doctor shot back at him as he continued." This is horrible! For her health. " It was then that Lina butted in," Actually... its really good." She was blushing as she smiled, something she couldn't stop doing since she woke up. " And so are other things. So please.. this is my room and I would like you to leave." She told the doctor as he moved her arms around his neck again, pulling him closer once again. She started giving him French kisses, running her fingers through his hair once again. "You there.. stop that!" He said pointing at them both with his chart." You.. Sir... Stop.. It's very bad for her health! Sto.." He saw Lina's leg go around Josh's as she was unbuttoning his shirt, causing the doctor to swallow hard. He turned around, getting out of the room with a very fast walking pace. He was trying to avoid seeing anything that would be burned into his memory, scarring him for a life time.**


	11. Chapter X Not Just a Fool

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Not a Fool but Lost**_

**After the Eiffel tower incident Nasira was walking down the street, noticing a familiar face. Peter was sitting on a bench as he watched the people passing, probably even more than that. He was sitting in the shadows as he watched the couples, the men in suits, even the tourist. They were more amusing then the others at how they gazed at the world around them, taking pictures to keep memories. The light from the moon seemed to make them appear clear, not to mention the water caused them to smell...so fresh. He was thinking about how one smelled when he heard that silky voice. "Lovely view from here, isn't it?" Nasira asked as she smiled at him, not far from the bench. "Yes." He responded to her as he still stared at a group of travelers. "Makes them more appealing as well. " He figured she would understand his meaning. She shrugged at him as she spoke," I suppose it does." she wasn't a vampire so she wouldn't know what made one human more appealing than the other.**

"**How are you enjoying your new life Peter Moonson?" Nasira asked him as she moved to sit next to him on the bench, looking out at the humans with him. "Its nice." Something was missing from his life, just like before. "The same as before." He added to her as he turned to look at her." And it's just Peter." He gave her a smile as he turned back to the humans. "Same as before." she repeated as she looked at him. "Better than being an Arch Angel at least?" She laughed weakly as she glanced around her. "Yes. Better. I don't have to be good." he told her as he chuckled to himself." I was never very good at being Good." he told her as he smiled at the comment. Oh he was never good at being that. "No. No you weren't." She agreed with him as she smiled. "There were too many Archs up there anyway. " She added as she placed her hands in her lap. "Of course...No one was actually intelligent up there. I find I can use my talents much easier down here. Better." **

**Nasira laughed at him," Egotistical too." She teased as she looked at him with a smile." Hey..I'm not perfect anymore." He was looking at her as he pointed this fact out to her. He wasn't an Angel. He looked at her as he bet her blood was something amazing. "Decent." She replied to him as she looked up at the night sky, seeing all the stars and the moon." You know your brother is a horrible liar. It's sad actually. " Peter was looking at the sky with her, letting himself laugh at her words." And that surprises you?" He smirked at her as this was already well known to everyone else. "Mother favored him. It didn't give him a chance to learn other things. " Nasira looked at him as she asked with curiosity." So he was spoiled, Is that what you meant?" he chuckled at her as he nodded a little," I guess you could call it that. I would say Favoritism." He paused as he was looking at her." What did you think of him?"**

"**Josh? Well.. He does love lina. Though he's a fool." He chuckled at her words, it was nice to hear someone else have words of dislike towards him. Nasira had turned her attention back to the activity on the streets. " And what about me? Am I a fool? " he asked with sarcasm in his voice. " You.. A fool? No, not yet." She smiled to herself as she turned to look at him." No. You are just lost. " She searched his face for a moment before she turned back to the streets." No wonder you and Aliyah were so well together."**

**Peter was not pleased with her words, irritated by it. "I'm not lost. " he told her quickly as he looked at her." I didn't love her. I'm not lost." Nasira noticed that his voice was a little heated," I never said you loved her." She told him as she added," But I would say in a way you are. No need to get defensive. I'm not stupid." She was looking at him as he kept his gaze forward. He didn't care. He was not lost. They sat in silence for a few moments before he spoke again, " In what way am I lost?" He asked as he turned to face her. He had wanted to know. She was looking at him as she continued." You have no love in your life. That's why you're lost." He looked away from her as he looked down at his clothing, then up at the street again. She looked at him a little longer before turning to look at the street again. It took him a few minutes before he would admit to it. "I haven't found anyone who is worth the pain."**

**Nasira sighed as she spoke," Not many people do. It takes time." She was looking at him, giving him a smile." Don't feel so let down. You have a life you enjoy. " He chuckled at her words as he was slightly bitter." True. I don't have to be stuck being faithful. " She looked at him as she was surprised." Really?" He looked at her as he explained." Vampires.. They're not too much into being with one vampire for their whole life." it was rare. He turned his attention back to the street," probably why I never found anything." She looked at him, feeling bad for him." That may be why then." She agreed with him, looking away. "Why would you want to date those women when you know you won't find what you're looking for in them?" He smirked at her as he answered her question." I've given up awhile back. I didn't find anything then, I don't think I'll find anything now. " He was being honest with her. Something she managed to bring out in him. It was strange that death was the person he was comfortable with. **

"**Why do you give up looking? Love exists, You're just looking in all the wrong places." she pointed to him as she turned herself towards him a little more on the bench. Peter turned to look at her as he wondered when the doctor had stepped in. "Where do you find them then? Should I look in a graveyard?" he teased as he had a small hint of truth in it. She smiled at him, shaking her head as she let out a small laugh." Ha ha. Who said I found love? I have some from others, yes. But.. that's friends and relatives. I don't exactly need love as bad as you." Was he that obvious? " I don't need love. It's a luxury for me. One I've never had. I can't miss something you've never had." he told her as he moved his hands into his jacket pockets. "You can't miss it no, but you can long for it." She stopped for a few seconds, looking at him as she explained," Love is never meant to be a luxury, but necessary. I have many that died because of love and if it was true.. that love was a luxury, I don't think beings would sacrifice themselves like that." **

**Who was she? He sighed to himself as he thought her words over. "I may long for it, but there isn't hope for me anyway. I doubt I will find it. I'm not exactly love material. " It had been proven to him over and over. "Maybe the reason you haven't found it yet is because you have already given up. " Had he not already told her that he had given up? It made him chuckle a little to think that his problem was that he wasn't looking hard enough." It's so far gone.. I don't even remember what I'm looking for." She was sure going to make him regret talking about this. " Then I will remind you. Commitment? Loyalty? And hope? I don't' know what else to tell you Peter, only that from where you're going.. I don't think you'll ever find what your looking for." **

**She had said something that made him curious." Hope? For what?" Every time he had hope, It was only crushed a little time later. "Hope. Hope for a better life maybe? I'm sure you've thought about what it would be like to have someone with you. " She told him as she moved from the bench, standing before him. He smiled to himself as he looked at her." I eat people. I don't think it will get much better." He was a monster to many people. At least now he felt complete when it came to being a disappointment. "You amuse me." he told Nasira as he added," Not many can do that. Besides.. Your obvious talents will add to that never ending list of yours." He gave her a small smile as she laughed at his flattery. "You're quite a character yourself Peter Moonson. I don't think I've ever heard someone say such things like you just have." he smiled at her, nodding as he had enjoyed her company. **

"**Thanks. I guess it comes from being in a crazy family." She smiled as she spoke," I'm sure it does." She was looking at his eyes as they were strange. At an angle they seemed like normal, but they had red in them..with blue. " Well , it was nice talking to you peter, but I do have some business to take care of. " when she mentioned leaving , the blue part of his eyes faded into full red. "Alright. Stay out of trouble." he told her as she gave her a smile. " But.." She had seen his eyes changed, feeling the need too." I think I can go a couple of minutes on a walk. Before I leave. You can join me." He was still sitting on the bench as he looked up at her." I don't want to hold you back from your work. Especially since it is important." She shook her head at him as she had already started walking." No, its fine. It's your choice now if you join me or not. I'm taking my walk." she told him as she was walking down the street, not very far from the bench. **

**Peter smiled at her as he watched her walk. She was something else. He tilted his head a little as he watched her walk, smiling as he moved off the bench. He jogged to catch up with her, walking beside her. His eyes had returned, just a hint of blue with the red. They were walking in silence before Nasira spoke." So are you in charge of the club, Peter?" She was trying to break the silence. "Yeah. " he had his hands in his pockets as he looked at her, walking with her." I have one that is already open, but I found one that just needs some repair. I thought I would fix it up and get it going again. At least I can provide something." She glanced at him as she spoke," That's great to hear. And you are. " She told him as she looked at the clock on the opposite side of the street. She cursed to herself as she turned to him. "I really have to go now, but it's been nice talking to you."**

**Peter nodded at her, giving her a smile before he bowed to her. Nasira laughed at him, rather amused as she waved at him." See you later and good luck with your club." she told him as she walked down the street. "Bye." He told her as he watched her go, his eyes turning back to their red. He watched her still she disappeared from the distance, looking around now as he wondered what it is that he should do. He saw a few people out, just partying and enjoying their night. He sighed a little as he decided he should go to the club, start working. He smiled to himself as he thought about her, walking down the street towards the broken building.**

**Peter opened the door to the club with a key, looking down at the key in his hand. He had an idea. He pocketed the key as he went into the building, seeing it empty. It was rather dusty. He looked around as he noticed that he would need to add some more lights to it, the walls would need painting, let alone he would need to help the ceiling. He raised an eye brow at the ceiling, knowing it would take the longest. He tossed his jacket aside as he would get to work. He would make it look like it should. Like a high class club. **

**It had been several hours since he had paid attention to anything other than the club. The sun had come up and it was almost mid-day. He didn't notice except that he did have to go out once to get some supplies. Other than that he was hard at work. Who needed contractors when you were a vampire? You never really slept. "I expected you to set this thing up in a week, but over just one night? I'm impressed." He heard a silky voice from behind him. He smiled to himself as he knew who it was. Nasira. He turned around to see her laughing a little; he wondered what it was she was so amused by. He was sure he had paint everywhere. **

"**Oh.." He looked around as he shrugged." It's what happens when you have nothing else to do." He gave her a smile as he held a paint brush in his hand. "Get everything done you needed too?" He was sure she did. If she hadn't she wouldn't be standing before him. "Last night? Yes. So far." she nodded at him as she moved to find a place to sit, on a paint bucket. He flipped a paint bucket upside down as he sat next to her. He had noticed that she was wearing a black dress, unable to not notice things about her. His eyes were turning a little bluer each time she came. "How much longer before you have the club open?" she asked him curiously as she saw him sitting next to her. **

"**It'll open tomorrow night. It helps when your motivated and a vampire." He looked at the paint brush as he put it aside. "You seem really dedicated. You must love this place." she noticed his blue eyes again as she couldn't' help but smile at them. "I'm used to it. Besides I don't have anything better to do." It was true. What did he have? "I see." Nasira spoke as she then looked around, giving a suggestion." Well since you don' have much to do and your obviously good with clubs, you should make a chain of them?" He chuckled at her idea as he couldn't imagine himself being responsible enough to do so. Not that he couldn't be that way, just that no one would trust him with that much responsibility. "More to run? I think two is good enough for now. Let's just see how those go." He told her as he moved to his feet, trying to find the key in his pocket.**

**He pulled it out of his pocket as he handed it to her. "You're welcome any time. I figured you could use one since you pretty much own it anyway." She was the angel of death. She owned him in a way. Every living vampire in the world. She blinked at him as she looked at the key in her hand. She looked up at him as she was confused at how she owned it. " I don't own this place. It's yours. You really don't have to.. give me this.." He looked at her as he shook his head a little, "No. I owe you something for helping me. Besides, even if you didn't have a key.. your welcome any time." Her eyes lit up at his words, giving her a gift. "Thanks..that's very nice of you." She looked down at the key for a few moments before she put in a pocket. He nodded at her, giving her a smile as at least she had accepted it. **

"**its the least I can do. No one has every helped me like that." Not that he didn't have to pay a price for it, but had preferred to never think about it again. He felt guilty for what he had done. He had carried for both angels... and he had to silence one. The one who actually cared for him. Nasira blushed for a moment as she looked away," Its my job. I'm glad to help you really. No need to thank me." Peter had caught the blush, turning away. He smiled to himself as he looked at the paint brushes, still standing. " If someone does something for me then I want to pay them back. That's how it works in my book." he told her as he gave her a smile, moving to sit back on his paint bucket. **

"**Well.. Thanks anyway. " She glanced at him as he sat, looking back to the club," I don't usually get many thank you from my job. Obviously, so I'm not really use to this. " He chuckled at her as he nodded." I'm sure you'll get more. " People did have a glimmer of hope sometimes. He moved to grab the paintbrush as he started washing it out. " I don't think many people would come up to me and say thanks for killing me off." She laughed weakly as peter grinned, laughing at it. He thought it was funny. He smiled as he turned to her," Not many people want to die either. So I'm just an odd one." He was glad to see that she was laughing at his joke. "No. Not many people are like you." she glanced at him as he was focusing on cleaning the brush. " It doesn't matter. I'm not expecting a thank you of course. It's my duty to do these things." **

**He turned to look at her as he asked," How do you go from one world to the other? I can't remember what it was that I loved about this one. " He had wanted to be a vampire for so long. He didn't understand the feeling inside him, the one that longed to be this. It was turning from one angel to another. "The purpose? I know I had one before... I just can't remember." he told her as she smiled weakly at him." It's a tricky, but don't worry about it. Peter, if you think you don't have a purpose, well you're wrong. You do have one. Why else do you want to be a vampire so much? This is who you are supposed to be and making clubs for fun.. I don't think that's the reason why you are a vampire. Or even here. You just need time to think things over. " He smiled at her as he turned back to the brush, whispering to himself. " You waste too much time on me." He cleared his throat for a moment as he looked at her. " I sort of like it here... I just don't have a destiny like my brother. Or my sister. I never had any of that. I'll try, but to start thinking... I don't even know where to start." **

"**Well it seems to me that you already started with something you like to do. This club. You were always in charge of it before." Nasira spoke, causing him to shrug at her as he held the brush in his hands, thinking it over. " I don't remember loving it. I guess.. I started it because it made other people happy. Something I wasn't very good at. That's more my brothers talent." Nasira smiled at him as she pointed something out to him," I'm sure if that was his talent, Lina wouldn't of been Alliyah. Though he does sing and people do like that. But peter... Stop comparing yourself to him. How are you going to find yourself if you keep looking at your brother's?" He shrugged to himself as he had always done it. Comparing himself to his siblings and all their accomplishments. He had always been in the shadows as he had just accepted that as his place. "He's better at it than I am. I don't have a purpose.. Remember. Everyone else does. Josh is to be the arch angel and Angie.. she's the Angel of light. Who am I to beat that. " He told her as he looked at her. **

"**Who says you can't? She asked him as she faced him now, turning on her paint bucket. "So they are Archs, so what? There needs to be a balance between light and dark. You are that balance. You need to be a vampire and you're not just any ordinary vampire, you're practically their leader." Peter wasn't so convinced that he really was. He wasn't dubbed the king of the vampires; he just had respect among them. "Maybe.." he shrugged at her as he added," but there will never be peace between the two. " He chuckled as he spoke." the king of evil. What a title." She had a pained look in her eyes as her heard him speak about peace between both sides. "See.. " she spoke to him with a small smile, voice barely audible." You are going to restore the vampires and maybe those Archs.. will realize that they can't kill evil, but only tolerate it." Peter looked at her as he was about to say something, interrupted by a child. **

"**Uncle Peter!" Charlotte came running through the door, jumping into the air as she had expected him to catch her. He picked her up as he gave her a hug. "Hello Charlotte." he spoke to her as it had been a little while since they last spoke to each other. Charlotte had her curly dark brown hair with her mother's green eyes. He saw Lina in her all the time. Peter smiled at her as he asked," How are you today?" He put her on her feet as she looked up at him. She was about to answer him when she heard another angel's voice coming through the door way. All three of them turned to see Angie standing in there. "Peter." She spoke as she was about to speak again, seeing Nasira there. What.. was she doing here? She turned her attention from Nasira as she looked at Peter." She wanted to see you."**

**Angie was wearing a white dress, a long buttoned coat over it. "She can stay." Peter told Angie as he moved to sit on a bucket for her, Charlotte sitting on his lap. "Alright. I'll be back for her late." Angie spoke to him as her eyes sweeping the area, seeing Nasira again. She gave her a glare, walking out of the building. She didn't feel comfortable leaving Charlotte there with the angel, but peter was wise enough to protect her. She hoped at least. **

**Nasira laughed to herself as she saw the look Angie had given her. "No time no see." She muttered to Angie as she had already turned to leave. Nasira looked at the child...almost, actually just like her half-sister. It surprised her how much alike they did look. She stared at the young girl, seeing all the same features on her. "What was that about?" peter asked her as he had his arms around Charlotte. Nasira looked up at peter when she asked him a question, chuckling at it. "Oh just something we should all expect. I am the angel of death and she.. The Angel of Light. Of course she would give me a look, but no matter. It doesn't bother me." She told him as she felt a little bit disappointed. She didn't know why. **

"**You know charlotte don't you?" he asked Nasira as she gave her a small smile, looking at her in his lap. " I have heard of you." Charlotte smiled at her, hopping down from his lap as she made her way over to her. She shook her hand as she spoke to Nasira." Nice to meet you." Charlotte gave her a smile still, running back to peter as she jumped on him." Can we go to the club!" She was begging him a little as she had wanted to go again. He coughed a little as he had a bad feeling about what was coming. "Please..." She begged him again, pouting at him. The pouting always worked! Charlotte looked over at Nasira as she asked." Please.. make him..." Nasira laughed hard as she spoke to her." Oh darling, when you are a bit older, maybe your uncle will let you." **

**Oh no.. Charlotte would be the ruin of him. "What do you mean? I stayed there all the time." She really was her mother's daughter. Peter let out a nervous laugh as he didn't know how to get himself out of this one, or even if he could." Anyway! How are you today Nasira?" He asked her as he looked at her. Nasira raised an eye brow at Peter," What's this dear? You have been there before? Did your uncle let you in. " Peter let out a sigh as he rolled his eyes. He might as well let them both talk. **

**He**

**Was**

**Screwed.**

"**Yes. I've stayed there for how long?" She looked up at her uncle, letting him answer the question for her. "A month or so.." He muttered as he was giving up. "It was fun!" Charlotte told Nasira as she looked at her." He has a place above the club that you can see everyone below. I get to watch all the dancing." Charlotte's eyes were lit up from all the excitement she had before. " I really want to go again! Father should play there. And! I want to learn to dance the way they do. And.. I want to wear pretty dresses like they do. " She took a deep breath as she had spoken it all at once at how excited she was. Nasira smirked at the girl as she spoke." A month.. at a vampiric club. Interesting." She shot a look at peter, but smiled gently at Charlotte." My half-sister can dance like that. She is very good at it. One of the best. Right peter?" Nasira looked at him as Charlotte looked up at him too. He looked a little panicked as he spoke," Uh.. yeah sure...she's pretty good." he said as he looked down at Charlotte." I'm sure your mother would teach you. She's um.. Well.." He was getting flustered by the both of them.**

**Charlotte was watching him and then giggled a little at him. He was speaking pretty funny. It was funny to watch her uncle this way. "She's what peter?" Nasira asked him as she couldn't help but grin as she watched him. "I think you were trying to say something in English." Nasira moved her hands to her lap as she looked at him still, smiling at him. Peter was looking at Nasira before he spoke." Um. .well nothing never mind." he concluded as he added," So, You guys want to eat dinner? I'll take you both out." He was trying to quickly avoid the conversation they were on. Nasira laughed at him as she spoke with a grin," Nice save there." He grinned at her as seeing her smile that way, it made him happy. "I tried." he told her as he looked at her, this time looking at her a little differently. He was distracted when Charlotte was really trying to ruin him.'**

"**Bring on the rum!" she teased as she held her hands up. "Rum?" Nasira asked as she laughed at the little girl, looking at peter once again. "Tsk Tsk. Well I don't mind where we go. I don't usually get to eat here. I wouldn't know anywhere to eat." Peter shrugged as he teased a little." There is a bar.." He looked down at Charlotte as he spoke." Probably not a good idea. No more bar talk before she kills me." He smiled at Charlotte as she nodded at him, he leaned over to kiss her head." Lets go." he told her as she jumped off his lap, running towards the door. " We can go to this Irish restaurant down the street. It's her favorite. " he told Nasira as you could hear her speaking from the door." I want crab cakes!" She pulled the door open as she pushed it open for the both of them. "I hope you like Irish food." Peter spoke to Nasira as he let her go through the door first. He followed after the two girls, watching Charlotte skip down the street towards the restaurant. "I've never had it before." Nasira answered him as she watched Charlotte go. "Imagine my sister's face when she hears this…" She mumbled to herself, but she was smiling at her company. She looked at Peter as she spoke." lead the way." **


End file.
